


Of Two Wolves

by KaiiKiee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Pack Dynamics, Packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiiKiee/pseuds/KaiiKiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata was never known to be brave and because of this he felt isolated within his pack. Making the decision to leave, he becomes a rogue and leaves his former life behind. With the help of another rogue named Kuroko and the rest Seirin he is able to once again settle down into a family.<br/>Now life for him is good until a pack raid gone wrong has once again turned his life upside down.<br/>Now is he once again part of a pack and must also take the role of Alpha female. Not only does this pack happen to be Rakuzen, the largest in the country, but it’s Alpha is Akashi Seijuurou… his mate.<br/>Struggling between a power he is not ready nor prepared for and the promises he has to keep; Furihata is being pulled between his heart and his mind—his mate or his family.<br/>With a war on the horizon and a visit from the past, things only seem to be getting worse from him.<br/>To top it all off, Furihata is pretty sure that there is more than one Akashi Seijuurou.</p><p>*Tags and rating will be updated with the story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is the first fanfic I've decided to upload. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a really long time now and I can't seem to find an ending for it so I thought that writing it all down would be the best solution. Hopefully this will motivate me to upload more fics.  
> Also if I make any mistakes or anything in general needs to be changed please let me know. Feedback is very appreciated.  
> Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

It was suppose to be like any other time they would do this. It was just a routine run, nothing major and no new tricks added; completely ordinary, just as they've done many times before. It was supposed to be easy at this point—it  _was_ easy… until it wasn’t. Perhaps it was a miscalculation of timing or their own arrogance that got them into this mess. Maybe this was their sign telling them to stop fooling around. Whatever it was, Furihata new that from this point forward, his actions would change his life forever.

This all leads to how Furihata even managed to get into this situation in the first place.

  
Everyone knew that Kagami could get when it came to their activities, but to blatantly leave him behind in the dust like that was unbelievable. Sure even if at the time Furihata had been confident that everything would be going according to the plan; he still wasn’t one to call himself brave. Though he knew he could take care of himself, he couldn’t help but hide behind Kagami’s shadow. It was easier and safer that way. Someone like Kagami draws attention and therefore directs it away from himself. Not that Furihata was overly noticeable in the first place, but he’d rather not take any chances. He was, after all, a coward.

Furihata first met Kagami through Kuroko.

  
He was rather timid and didn’t approach others the way most wolves would. He was always on guard and wary of everyone and everything around him. This type of hesitance was the downfall of a wolf and it could even bring down the people around him given the circumstances. His pack knew this and even if they still tried to make him feel welcomed, there were others who were not too keen on his presence. So he left.

  
Instead of trying to change his ways for the good of the pack, he took the easy way out and ran away from his problems. He’ll admit it was pathetic and rash but he’d rather live alone than live in isolation.

  
He left his parents and older brother with a note saying _‘I love you’_ as the only indication of where he had gone. He didn’t doubt that if they knew where he was Katsuro* would hunt him down and drag him back home kicking and screaming. It was about him Katsuro did more than look after him. For once in his life Furihata was taking the initiative and he wasn’t about to let his over protective brother stop him.

The pack had always been warned that the life of a rogue wolf was a hard one; the loneliness and lack of a pack drove them mad. This lingered in his mind every so often as he wandered the forests on his own. Paranoia made him stay in his wolf form, not once daring to shift I need fear of what might happen if he did. It made carrying his backpack of clothing and some extra food rather annoying, but he was too scared to take the risk.

  
Even though he was the predator of the forest, he felt like the prey. He must have looked ridiculous hiding in bushes, jumping at the sound of a the wind and avoiding everything like it was an enemy.

That’s how Kuroko found him; he was passed out, starving and, as he later found out, looking half-dead. When Furihata awoke he was in a bed and before he thought to process the unusuality of the situation, he blissed in the feeling of such a comfort after such a long time without it. Kuroko then welcomed him into their little group of rogues called Seirin.

  
Every pack across the country knew the name Seirin. They were a pack of rogues who invaded other territories and wrecked havoc amongst them; said to be heartless murderers who took pleasure in the destruction of others. At least that’s what they had been told. Thinking about it now, he couldn’t imagine someone like Kiyoshi or Mitobe hurting another person willingly. They were just lost wolves looking for a family. Wolves were social animals after all.

Unlike Furihata, most of the wolves in Seirin were forced from their packs. Hyuga once said to him that Seirin wasn’t a pack but that they were a family, and family never abandons one another. Even with his cowardly personality they accepted him completely and treated him as one of their own.

  
Furihata learned that their so called ‘invasions’ was just Seirin's small attempt at a revenge against packs. They ran circles around pack territories as a way to scare them and then humiliate them when they couldn't catch a couple of rogues. Sometimes they’d go further into the villages, but that was only when they needed to steal supplies. No one was ever hurt.

  
Furihata had come to love Seirin and he wanted to do whatever he could to help them with their raids. So Riko came up with a new strategy that allowed Furihata to participate and use his timidness as an asset. However, Kagami was always insisting that Furihata have more back up and defense training. He was protective of him in a way reminded him of Katsuro.  Even with the continuous practice and multiple successful runs, Kagami wouldn’t let up.

In hindsight, he should have taken Kagami’s offer but he never imagined that he would be in this type of situation. Rarely did he ever encounter other wolves; especially six of them, who were currently cornering him into a tree. All he could do was growl and snap his jaw at them only to whimper when they retaliated. If only Kagami hadn’t chased after that stupid wolf then he’d still be here to get rid of these ones for him.

  
Furihata tried to keep his ground so that he wasn’t pressed against the tree completely but with every passing moment they were forcing him farther back. He called out hoping someone would hear him and come to his rescue. Unfortunately, it seemed as if no one was near him; which was unusual because the formation had each person be, at most, fifty feet apart from one another. Something was wrong but Furihata didn’t have the time to think about it. 

  
The wolves suddenly stopped moving and split apart to leave a wide opening between them. Furihata didn’t understand what they were doing but if they wanted to give him an escape route, he’d gladly take it. He was about to move when a crushing presences spread throughout the area. He whimpered in fear at the obvious power emanating through the woods.

It was an Alpha.

If Furihata rarely encountered other wolves during the raids then he’s never been in anywhere near an Alpha—no one has except for Kagami. His body started to shake as the aura around him forced him to submit. He tried desperately to ignore it. Looking up, he came face to face with the creature himself. His fur was a reddish brown and his eyes glowed with a golden hue. He had heard many stories about this particular Alpha and if he had known before that they would be meeting, Furihata wouldn't of even come at all.

  
He whined out hoping that someone, anyone, would hear him. He slowly moved backwards with every step the Alpha took forwards. Eventually his back hit the tree and he lost the ability to think. _Breath_ , a voice echoed in his head. Kuroko had taught Furihata that:  _"you only fear what you allow yourself to and if you think about it thoroughly, your fear will be forgotten_ ". Even if his fear was a psychotic Alpha wolf with a tendency to skin rogues and wear them as coats, and was looking at him as if he were his newest addition.

  
He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves when an entoxicating smell overpowered his senses. It washed over his body like a blanket and he wanted to purr at how relaxing it was. His eyes closed at the soothing feeling, and forgot about the approaching danger, as he tried to track where it was coming from.

Furihata knew the signs in an instance. They were taught from a young age that their wolf would recognize their mate by their smell, touch or even through eye contact. His mate was here, and it was shame that he would die before he met them.

  
Without realizing it, his body had shuffled forward desperately trying to determine his mate's location. He was interrupted by a growl. Never in his life had he heard something so feral or hateful and it sent shivers down his spine. His mind snapped back to his current situation and he returned his attention to his nearing doom.

The Alpha continued growling lowly in his throat as he stalked towards the trembling wolf. Furihata was terrified; he was a whimpering mess and he couldn't think properly, especially not with that scent distracting him. It was all too much.

And then the Alpha pounced.

Furihata released a cry as his body was thrown to the ground by a much stronger one. The wind was knocked out of him and he laid completely still waiting for his death. Yet it never came. Instead he felt a muzzle rubbing into his neck and the noises of content made by the wolf on top of him. It was then that he realized that this wolf was the one exuding the smell.

_Mate._


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... dialog.
> 
> Just as promised two days! I'm actually really surprised in my ability to not get sidetracked by something so yay for me!
> 
> Once again feedback as well as any corrections noticed are very appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy Alpha!Akashi hell ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

The tale of mates was one as old as time. There were many versions of it. The Greeks believed that people were born with four arms, four legs and two heads but the Gods were frightened by their powers and therefore separated them. Whomever was the second half of your body was your soulmate. This seemed rather illogical since if people were born attached it would mean they were siblings, but who was Furihata to judge? He did follow a culture that determined their soulmates on how good they smelled.

  
Nonetheless, within every story, no matter how different, soulmates are more important than life itself; because without them there is no life to live.

  
Furihata used to dream about his mate as child; what they looked like, how they’d talk, even what their hobbies may be. He figured that he would be with a quiet, shy, girl who would compliment his personality perfectly. They’d most likely be into books, and they’d spend all their time talking about them together.

Furihata liked to think he had it all figured out. That was until one of the most paramount Alphas in the world was chosen to be his mate. If there was a scale on how compatible they would be, Furihata figured they were on complete opposite sides.

  
No matter how many times he was told that opposites attract he just wouldn’t be able to see himself getting along with someone like Akashi Seijuurou. 

Needless to say, Furihata was more than intimidated. He was scared shitless. Did he perhaps overreact? Yes. But in his defense when there's an Alpha as intimidating as Akashi standing over top of you with their teeth inches away from your throat, most people would tend to get a little anxious.

  
He knew from the moment he acted that it was a horribly stupid idea. Who in their right mind would run from an Alpha? It was an invitation for a chase, one which Furihata didn’t want to participate in.

If there was one thing being with Seirin had taught him, it was that he was very fast. He may not be able to rely on his strength like Kagami or his brains like Kuroko, but he could definitely outrun just about anybody. Riko used to say that his cowardliness was the switch to his true potential. This was also after she chased him around with a kitchen knife for two hours under the pretense of ‘training’.

  
As terrifying and questionably sane as Riko is, she did teach Furihata how to use his weaknesses as his strengths. She taught him how to be brave as a coward. So he would rely on her teachings and do what he does best; run.

By now Akashi has probably realized that this isn’t just a chase anymore, that Furihata is actually trying to run away from him. A loud warning growled echoed from behind him and he knew that if he didn’t get away, he wouldn’t have another chance to do so.

  
Touou was a large territory, around 15,000 acres of land, and even though he had stayed closer to the borders, Furihata had quite a ways to go before reaching the end of their territory. He was growing anxious as time passed. Akashi was slowly gaining on him and he couldn’t help but fear the worst. He had never run from an Alpha before, let alone an Alpha chasing after his mate, but he was determined to try.

  
With every passing second the Alpha was closing the distance to him and the closer he got the harder it was to keep moving. His wolf wanted it’s mate and was fighting Furihata tooth and nail for control. His body longed to stop and submit himself to his Alpha but he couldn’t, he couldn’t betray Kuroko like that.

  
Two mates being separated was painful and death was a common outcome. However Furihata believed that if he and Akashi never mate that they’d be able to continue to live their lives without a problem.

  
Furihata is so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice the sleek black wolf until it darted right in front of his path. He pulled back quickly before trying to change his route only to have something hard shove him from behind onto his stomach. He tries to get up again but he was trapped under the heavy weight of the Alpha on top of him. A threatening growl vibrates through his back and he knows better then to move. Furihata lost.

The soft fur rubbing against his was replaced with something smooth as the sound of popping bones entered his ears.

“Shift.” a husky voice demanded. It was rough, short and left no room for disobedience. It was the voice of an Alpha. Furihata whimpered and squirmed underneath him, “Enough!” He yelled. “Shift now!”

Furihata couldn’t breath. His commands were so powerful that his mind went blank. His wolf, on the other hand, absolutely adored it and began to purr. He felt his bones crack and pop as he shifted out of his wolf form. His body curled up into a ball and he began to cry silent tears. Furihata stayed lying beneath Akashi and neither one of the moved for a long time.

“Are you going to run again?” The Alpha asked quietly this time.

Furihata didn’t answer and laid still, but he took it as a reply anyways. Arms wrapped securely around his waist and and pulled him into a standing position. Furihata kept his face hung low as tears continued to run slowly down his face. His body subconsciously pressed itself against the taller man's and exposed his throat for the Alpha submissively. His mate ran his nose along his neck, inhaling his scent.

“What’s your name?” He asked wiping the remaining tears from Furihata’s face.

Furihata stared at him for what felt like an eternity before answering. He had known that he wasn’t the most appealing person, his looks were ordinarily average, and he’s seen many attractive people but he was completely enraptured by the Alpha's beauty. His skin was a smooth pale, unblemished save for the few scars littered across his body, and pulled tight around his muscles. Furihata was almost jealous of how solid his arms alone were.

  
His red hair stood out against his fairness but it was his eyes that had Furihata’s full attention. They were striking and held a confident power behind them. Just as they possessed two different colours, one red and one gold, they seemed to have differing emotions reflecting through them. The red had a stern affection while the rawness of the gold eye had him shivering and stuttering. “Uh F-Furihata… Kouki.”

  
He had been hesitant to give his name but it wasn’t like he was leaving any time soon.

“Kouki.” He whispered as if testing the delicacy of the word. It made Furihata’s wolf purr to hear his mate say his name. “I am-”

“I know who you are,” Furihata interrupted eyeing him with disdain. Even if his wolf was already in love with the Alpha, Furihata wouldn’t give him any respect he didn’t deserve.

“-Akashi Seijuurou.” He finished with a raised eyebrow. He looked confused as he said, “I don’t believe I have done anything to offend you.”

Furihata wanted to roll his eyes. _'He isn't aware that you know,'_ Furihata reminded himself. Despite that, he still got angry and tried to push himself out of Akashi’s arms by shoving his chest.

“No.” Akashi growled his eyes flashing. He was yanked back against the Alpha with arms wrapping themselves securely around his waist. It wasn’t until he felt the warmth of Akashi’s chest against his own that he realized just how little clothing the both of them were wearing.

Furihata blushed bright red. “U-uh, d-do you th-think that you c-could l-let me go?” His voice was barely above a whisper but he could feel his chest vibrate when Akashi once again growled at him. His face was even more flushed.

Akashi’s eyes were narrowed dangerously until he noticed the redness across his mate’s cheeks. He soon understood the problem and he released a small chuckle. “You’re cute.” Akashi said pressing a kiss onto his throat.

With a growl of his own, Furihata’s face grew warmer. “I am not!”

He choked slightly as Akashi’s hand ran down his spine until it rested above backside. He rubbed circles into the skin as he watched Furihata’s discomfort with amusement. “If it’s any consolation I have people on the way with some clothing. However I do have to apologize to you.”

Furihata looked up at him in confusion, “Why?”

“Because this is going to hurt.”

Furihata couldn’t get a word out before his head was pulled back to expose his neck and a piercing pain ripped through his skin. A scream left his mouth and his eyes flashed white. It hurt tremendously and it was all happening too fast. The teeth lodged themselves further into his neck as though they were trying to punish him for his attempted escape. Tears streamed down his face again and he bit his lip to hold back his sobs.

“Sorry,” Akashi mumbled after he retracted his teeth. He licked at the wound apologetically and wiped away any of the blood that had escaped.

Furihata was furious, never in his life had he been as mad as he was now. It was almost considered an equivalent to rape if another wolf is marked without their permission. It is never usually the case between mates, as their marks are a sign of bonding, but to simply perform one of the most important rituals of his life without saying anything beforehand is infuriating.

“How could you?” Furihata yelled beating his fists against Akashi’s chest. “I didn’t say you could! I didn’t give you permission!” His breathing was growing heavy and his wolf began to appear from his anger. His teeth elongated and his nails sharpened. “Let me go!” He all but growled.

“Calm down.” Akashi said trying to rub soothing circles into his back.

It only made him angrier. “Calm down? You want me to calm down?”

“Enough!”

Furihata whimpered as the natural obedience given to an Alpha spread through his body. Akashi had issued a command and he complied. What bewildered him was that even if he were an Alpha, Furihata wasn’t a member of his pack and his command shouldn’t of affected him as much as it did. It was just another example of how powerful Akashi was. It was enough to silence Furihata completely with his head firmly looking down and his body trembling.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Akashi said patting his head affectionately.

Furihata didn’t reply.

Akashi opened his mouth to say something again but was interrupted by a group of men walking into their area. There was four of them in total and the strength that rolled off their bodies had him turning into a whimpering mess. He instinctively clung to Akashi and tried to hide behind his body. If everyone in Rakuzan was like this, he didn’t think he’d be able to survive. He also didn’t know why he didn’t react the same way to Akashi, but he assumed it had something to do with them being mates.

“Sei-chan, I brought some stuff like you asked.” The voice was smooth and satiny. It gave him the feeling that the person speaking was just as lovely as their voice. No matter how curious he was to look, his fear overrode it and he clung even closer to Akashi.

Lips pressed into his hair as soothing words were whispered to him, “I need to be able to move now, Kouki.” He slowly eased Furihata’s arms from around his waist and pushed him back an inch. Akashi moved in front of him so that he could see the people behind him, or so that they couldn’t see him… he wasn’t really sure.

He appreciatively accepted the shorts handed to him and put them on in record time. Before Akashi had even adjusted his properly he propelled himself back into his arms, nearly throwing him off balance. There were a few snickers coming from behind them but he could care less.

“What of the other rogues?” a gruff voice demanded.

Akashi thought for a bit. “This is Daiki’s territory and we shall let him deal with it according to his own terms. However if you are to encounter any, you have my permission to kill on sight.”

Furihata’s heart stopped. “No!” He yelled pulling Akashi’s attention back to him, “You can’t! They haven’t hurt anybody!”

“They knowingly trespassed on pack territory to disrupt it and cause havoc. Not only is this one of many offenses but a bounty is soon to be put on their heads. I am only acting accordingly.” Akashi reasoned.

“They are innocent of any crime. Besides I am one of those ‘rogues’ are you going to kill me as well?” Furihata already knew the answer to the question but he had to ask it anyways. He wouldn’t let Akashi kill the only family he had left in this world; he wouldn't let anyone.

“You are irrelevant towards the issue at hand now. The moment I marked you, you became a member of my pack. As your Alpha and mate, my protection guarantees you immunity from your past actions.”

“It doesn’t matter! If you kill them then you might as well kill me because I refuse to live in a world that they are not apart of.” Furihata wasn’t even sure of what he was saying because  he was speaking too fast. His words were fumbled and his nerves were all over the place, but he had to get his point across. He had to stop Akashi.

“Then I believe we have come to an impasse.”

Furihata grabbed onto his shoulder. “Please.”

With a sigh Akashi conceded. “Very well my pack will bring no harm onto your… friends.” There were a few muffled groans of protest behind. “However I can not say the same for Daiki. This is his territory, therefore his decisions on the matter are consummate.”

“I-I want to talk to the Alpha then.” Furihata murmured.

“No.” Akashi rejected. “I have allowed you to interfere this far but your input will not be accepted anywhere else. Daiki will not be as lenient with your demands as I have been.”

“Isn’t this land technically under Rakuzan’s rule?” Furihata faught.

“It is.” Akashi confirmed with a slight arrogance behind his words. “But I will not give commands based on a personal opinion. If it had not been you asking, Seirin would not have seen another day.”

“And you can live with such cruelty?” Furihata asked. The air around them dropped and it seemed as if the wind itself avoid Akashi. He knew that he had crossed a line.

“I will not have you questioning how I should or shouldn’t control my pack, especially by a wolf that is without one. I suggest you refrain from further commentation lest my irritation be pushed to its limit.” Akashi’s voice was cold, in a way that Furihata had yet to hear. He still had the feeling that, that wasn’t even the worst of it.

“Akashi-san?” Furihata whimpered.

His body seemed to relax When his mate said his name. His hand drew out to pull him back into his side. “Reo, Eikichi, Kotarou, Chihiro. Meet your new Alpha female, Kouki.”

Furihata blushed at the four men and bowed slightly to them. In return they fell to one knee and in unison said, “Welcome Alpha female.”

Akashi smiled at the sight of Furihata’s confused expression. He was obviously not used to being treated as a higher class from others and his adjustment to the lifestyle would be amusing at most. In all aspects of loyalty, timidness and even his ability to challenge his Alpha, Akashi already knew he was going to be a perfect Alpha female for Rakuzan.

“Kouki, let’s return home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Furihata seems a little too comfortable with Akashi but I just want to explain that it is intentional. Because Akashi is his mate he already has an instinctual comfort in his presence. I also wanted to mention this because it will have a larger part in future chapters.  
> So all those people hoping for it sorry Furihata doesn't have a backbone just yet, only with Akashi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took a while but t'is the season for last minute projects and exams.  
> -  
> Help me :')  
> -  
> I worked as hard as I could today because it's literally the only free time I have before I have to go back to writing more exams. Ugh. Anyways this chapter is really only based on relationship development and more arising issues. Sorry but plot guys. 
> 
> Hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

If there was one thing Furihata had learned within his experience in pack-life, it was that Alphas are very contemptuous and predominant beings. What no one had ever told him though, was that they were especially difficult when it came to their mates. From his first night at Rakuzan, Akashi had been breathing down his neck. Every little sound he made was met with a concerned one and each little stumble was treated with more “helpful” harassment. He was suffocating him and Furihata didn’t know just how much more he’d be able to handle.

So far they had bickered on almost everything; from where Furihata would sleep to if it was okay for him to talk to any person of the male species. He had expected as much from the Alpha, however definitely not to this extent. Akashi treated him as a ticking time bomb that’d jump at the chance to pack up and leave at any given notice. A week later and this behaviour still hadn’t changed. Although his fear was reckoned, Furihata was at his wits end.

His manner of this then formed into a remarkable plan of locking himself in his room. Of course Akashi had no qualms about this as it kept him secure and away from trouble. Furihata was happy with this arrangement until he realized Akashi’s smugness towards the fact that his mate refused to leave his bed. Ultimately the plan was scratched and they were back to bickering once again.

Of the only pack members Furihata had the chance to meet, he found Mayuzumi the most enjoyable. The man rarely spoke a word - at least to him, and when he was surrounded by excitable people like Hayama daily, he began to appreciate the quietness. At first Hayama, like all new people, had intimidated Furihata. However, because Reo had more important things to do and Nebuya scared the living daylights out of him, Akashi made Hayama the one in charge of _babysitting_ the Alpha female. Over the past week he had grown used to his wild behaviour and developed a small attachment to him. 

It wasn’t as if Akashi didn’t want Furihata to meet his pack—they had talked about it many times—it was just that he wanted him to act more like his mate before they did. Which was fine by Furihata because he knew that if he grew any sort of bond with the pack, he’d find it nearly impossible to leave it behind. Running from your pack was hard alone; running from two would be brutalizing.

Despite this there was something that was bothering Furihata even more. Like an itch he couldn’t scratch. “I haven’t run in days, Akashi. I need to let my wolf out.”

“Then we’ll go out tonight,” he answered shuffling through his papers. They were seated in his office, which seemed more like a second home to Furihata, although he will admit Akashi did make an effort to spend less time in there for him.

Furihata crossed his arms on top of the desk and groaned into them. “That’s the point I’m trying to make. I can’t wait any longer.”

“You’re going to have to.”

“Can’t Hayama or Mayuzumi take me? They do everything else with me.”

Without looking up Akashi responded, “No.”

Furihata released an annoyed growl and pouted. “Why not?”

Akashi pushed his papers aside and looked him straight in the eyes. “I won’t have my pack be the ones to show you around my territory when it's my responsibility to do so. Neither will I have a situation with the potential for any misunderstandings.” He narrowed his eyes at the brunette waiting for a retort. As the Alpha’s heir and now the current Alpha himself, Akashi was used to his word being absolute with no argument from anyone. It was a surprise when his mate first did it, especially with his timidness, but it had soon become an amusing activity.

Furihata pursed his lips and stubbornly looked out the window. Oh how Akashi wanted to claim that enticing mouth and never let go. He had always found his eyes wandering to it. He started to notice his little habits such as biting his bottom lip when he was unsure of something or licking them when he was nervous. When he smiled, it was the most beautiful sight Akashi had ever witnessed. Although there have been ‘almosts’ and ‘nearlys’, he has yet the pleasure of experiencing such an act.

“I’m sure there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings.” Furihata mumbled with a faint gesture to his neck. Although the angry red flare had died down, the bite would never disappear.

Akashi sighed knowing that a fight was about to transpire. Any chance he got, Furihata would bring up the marking incident. “I claimed my mate.” Akashi, however, held no remorse.

“ _Without_ permission.” Furihata ended quietly. No matter how many times they’d argue, Furihata would rarely raise his voice. In the end, he truly was timid.

Akashi bit back a growl, not wanting to frighten his mate, and stood up. He walked towards the door before he turned to look back at the brunette . “You wanted to run did you not?”

Furihata jumped up at the rhetorical question and sprinted past Akashi to get to the front door. His heart raced as his excitement grew. Without looking to see if Akashi had caught up to him, he ran down the driveway and passed the tree line.

One thing he could appreciate about the Akashi mansion, if not only for it’s beauty, was the forest surrounding the area. Akashi had said that his father built it for the former Alpha female because of her love of running. Furihata knew that the Akashi family passed the Alpha title down by generation—which wasn’t common but not unheard of—and he had wondered why, out of all things, Akashi hadn’t pushed him into meeting his family. Not that Furihata wouldn't have tried to push it off anyways, but it still made him wonder. Either way he had no ill feelings towards the closeness of the forest. That was until he experienced Akashi’s reluctance to let him run off without him; then it became an instrument of torture that laughed at his expense.

Unceremoniously he shed his clothes and scampered away in his wolf form. He hadn’t had this much relief since first coming to the Rakuzan territory, and he wasn’t even ashamed of how childish he was acting. He pranced around yipping and chasing after nothing. He was sure he was quite the spectacle to watch. His theory was only confirmed when a short, amused snort came from behind him. He stopped fooling around to glance at the red wolf watching him make a fool of himself.

With a gruff snort of his own he turned his back to the Alpha and began exploring the forest. It was his first time seeing the territory, other than gazing at it from a window, and he was curious as to what it looked like.

He felt something brush against his side and he noticed Akashi had moved to walk beside him. His wolf was nearly twice the size as his; which Furihata found extremely unfair because their heights weren't _that_ different in their human form. The Alpha nudged his neck with his nose and flicked his head to the side. He started to walk in that direction and Furihata realized that he wanted him to follow. He quickened his pace to catch up.

They continued walking through the forest, stopping every so often so Furihata could go look at something that caught his attention. Akashi was content watching his mate explore his territory—their territory. Particularly, he loved that Furihata was showing interest towards the pack. So far he had turned away all his offers of getting to know Rakuzan and Akashi had honestly become rather distressed by it. His wolf had been pushing to get out everyday and force it’s mate to submit to him but he knew that it would only worsen the situation. However, at this moment, both he and his wolf were soothed by their mate’s delight. Even the headache amount of paperwork he had abandoned for this couldn’t ruin his mood. For the first time in what felt like days, he was finally making progress with Furihata.

His attention was pulled back to the brown wolf currently messing around with a patch of flowers. He moved towards him and the motion obviously startled Furihata as he stiffened and growled threateningly, only to stop when he recognized Akashi. He ignored him and went back to his original activity. Furihata suddenly let out a little huff and laid down on the ground. His nose twitched as he moved around to get comfortable. Feeling brave, Akashi laid next him and rested his chin on top of his head. Furihata whined but made no effort to shake him off.

They lay like that for a while, enjoying the moment. Furihata listened to the sounds of the forest around him and pushed himself closer to the heat emanating from Akashi’s body. He couldn’t deny his need for contact with his mate and he let himself enjoy the feeling. He felt his eyes slowly drift shut when the snapping of a twig echoed from within the forest. Furihata’s ears pressed back into his skull and he felt his fur stand up threateningly. Akashi had yet to notice his aggression and continued to press down the brunette's head with his own. Fear started to stab at his heart and he called out to Akashi for help.

Akashi’s eyes snapped open at the distress coming from his mate and he took a defensive position over top of him. Furihata wasn’t pleased with this arrangement but his fear overrode his discomfort. A growl rumbled in the Alpha’s throat as he glared at the forest around him; daring it to go against him. There was more rustling and Furihata pushed himself further back into his mate’s body; trying to hide himself.

From within the forest three teenage boys appeared with their heads bowed down in respect. Upon seeing them Akashi immediately relaxed and dropped onto Furihata. Furihata didn’t appreciate being trapped under the Alpha’s heavy body but he knew that it was a way of Akashi showing his pack members that he wasn’t threat. He felt like an idiot for being frightened by a couple of teenage boys and slumped down as Akashi had a conversation with them. That was probably the reason Akashi hadn’t reacted to their presence until Furihata did. A wolf being threatened by his own pack mates was ridiculous, and when Furihata gave him a reason to feel threatened, it was just an Alpha reacting to his mate’s distress.

Furihata whined wanting to get up and go back to the house. He was tired, embarrassed and he just wanted to go to sleep. Akashi looked at him briefly before getting up from ontop of him. When his weight disappeared, Furihata stretched his body and tried to move in a way that signalled he wanted to leave. He never wandered too far away from Akashi though. Just because they were no threat to Akashi didn’t mean that he was comfortable with them.

Akashi finally got the message and gave a growl, which Furihata assumed was an order, and the boys quickly left them. He gave his mate a comforting nudge but Furihata didn’t want to be bothered, he just wanted to leave.

When they were finally dressed and had returned to the house, Furihata ran up to the bedroom to hide himself under the covers. Shortly afterwards Akashi appeared resting against the door frame.

“They just wanted to know who you were.” His voice echoed throughout the quite and Furihata flinched. “They had heard a rumor that I found my mate and they were curious about who it was.”

Furihata didn’t answer.

“I don’t lie to my pack Kouki, and more will come asking.” Akashi’s voice had gotten louder as he approached Furihata’s covered figure. “When they do I won’t hide you from them. I’ve been lenient due to our _situation_ but you’re going to have to meet them eventually.” Akashi touched his mate’s body through the blanket. “They are your pack as much as they are mine.”

“I can’t.” Furihata whispered, tears threatening to come free.

“Why not?” Akashi’s voice was bordering aggravation and his grip had tightened.

“I just can’t.”

There was a long silence before Akashi answered. “That isn’t an option.” Without another word he left the room and closed the door with his mate still curled up underneath the blankets.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bickering couples make the best story couples.
> 
> sorry once again!
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed :) I love hearing your guy's opinions and suggestions!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done school and exams! Yay!  
> Now that hell is gone and past I'm going to try to do organized updates... let's see how this will turn out.  
> Hopefully I can keep up with it but my life tends to randomly get VERY busy at weird and extremely inconvenient times.
> 
> Anyways more plot development!! I should probably put slow build but I promise it's not THAT much of a slow build. But hey guys, relationships take time. Even soulmate relationships.
> 
> All I am going to say is Furihata is adorable and smol and red. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

“I’d like to blame it on the house.”

Hayama paused to consider Furihata’s conclusion before laughing and turning his attention back to his game. He had brought over his Xbox to Akashi’s because he claimed that the Alpha was too proper and boring to have one himself and he needed some type of amusement if he were going to be here all day. Since Hayama is more often than not at the house he just opted to leave it there. The thought of Akashi sitting down in front of a TV and yelling angrily at animated characters was an amusing enough image in itself and had Furihata giggling from time to time.

“I’m being serious!” Furihata exclaimed. “I am taking this very seriously and you’re laughing at me!”

Hayama snorted. “I’m sure you are, but I can assure you that Akashi doesn’t act the way he does because of his house.”

Furihata pouted at the dismissal of his theory. “Well why not? It’s big, grand and very controlled. His house is literally his personality.”

Mayuzumi, who had been quietly reading up until then, closed his book and sighed. “Did you ever consider that perhaps his house is like that due to his personality.”

Furihata groaned and threw himself dramatically across the coach. His head landed on Mayuzumi’s legs and he ended up kicking Hayama, who was sitting on the floor in front of them. “I need an excuse.”

“There is no excuse for Akashi. He’s just the way he is, always has been and always will be.” Hayama said with a shrug. “If you’d really like to know I’d ask one of the other Alphas of the Generation of Miracles. They’ve known him the longest.”

Furihata shivered at the thought of meeting the other Alphas. He knew that he would have to do it eventually however, he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of it.

The Generation of Miracles were all originally from the Teikou pack, one of the largest packs to have ever existed in it’s time. Within this pack were five children that were born with Alpha blood. Although it isn’t uncommon for a few wolves to have distant Alpha lineage, these wolves in particular had very strong bloodlines. This, however, caused strife within the pack. Only one of them was a true Alpha and would have the title passed down to him so the others began to resent him for it. Eventually his claim was challenged. A pack that had continuous power struggles within it was a weak pack and easily threatened by its enemies.

Furihata didn’t know the whole story, but he knew that the Alpha had taken his position earlier than most. His first order as Alpha was to split the pack into five smaller factions. With Rakuzan at the centre, it was surrounded by Yōsen to the North, Kaijō to the East, Touou to the South and Shūtoku to the West. The Alpha had sent the other four wolves to each faction to be it’s Alpha while still under the rule of Rakuzan. The former Teiko had become peaceful and stronger than ever. What Furihata also knew was that Akashi was that Alpha.

Akashi had made more accomplishments in his life than most men put together. He was strong, intelligent and a perfect leader—he was everything Furihata wasn’t. Why the fates would put two complete opposites together and think it would work was beyond him. Even just being in the same room as Akashi made him feel inferior and worthless. There was nothing he could give to the pack that Akashi hasn’t.

With a shake of his head Furihata sighed. “I don’t think I’d be able to handle them.”

Hayama laughed again. “It took you almost a week to warm up to me.” By now Hayama had discarded his game and turned around to face Furihata. His elbows were propped up on the cushions and his chin rested on his fists. “Alphas might be impossible.”

“Hey! I’m perfectly okay around Akashi!” Furihata defended.

Hayama rolled his eyes. “That’s because he’s your mate. Have you ever heard of anyone being afraid of their mate?”

“Well no… but—!”

Mayuzumi sighed and stood up mumbling under his breath. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Before either could ask what he was talking about, the front door opened and the Alpha himself walked through. Without another word he lowered his head in respect to Akashi and left.

“I swear he hates me.”

Hayama fell on his back and clutched his stomach laughing. “Don’t worry about it. He’s antisocials, it’s nothing personal.” He said once he finished.

Furihata srunched his nose. “An antisocial wolf? Did he forget that wolves are one of the most sociable creatures?”

Hayama snorted. “Yeah, they’re also supposed to be quite brave to.” He was met with a pillow to the face.

Akashi watched the exchange in awe and jealousy. Getting Furihata to smile was a challenge in itself and Hayama completed it as if it were nothing. With an internal growl he wished a thousand deaths upon the hyperactive male. However seeing his mate’s smile had him questioning his resolve towards the wolf’s tragic demise. If only Furihata knew just how much he had Akashi wrapped around his finger already.

He watched as the brunette continued his pillow assault and found he could no longer just stand there. He walked behind his smaller form and wrapped his arms around his waist. Furihata jumped at the sudden contact but instinctually melted into his mate’s body. Akashi ran his nose along the tan neck and inhaled his scent.

“I’m home.” he whispered into the skin.

He could tell by how his body stiffened and the way he stuttered: “W-welcome b-b-ack,” that his little mate was as red as a cherry.

A groan echoed from in front of them and they both looked to the body sprawled across the floor. “And that’s my cue to leave.”

If possible, Furihata blushed even more.

 

—

 

“How was your day?” Akashi asked once Hayama had left. He was putting away the books that Mayuzumi left out while Furihata was laying down on the couch.

“Fine.” He mumbled. “It mostly consisted of Hayama yelling at the TV. Yours?”

“Uneventful.”

“Hmm.” Furihata hummed in response and closed his eyes. He listened to Akashi shuffling around the room and moving things back into their original places. Furihata wanted to get up and help him but he just couldn’t find the energy to move.

He felt knuckles brush against his cheek and pretended that he didn’t notice them. Furihata was always a jumpy person but when Akashi touched him, even if just a brush of his fingers, he always felt a sense of calm run over him after the initial shock. The hand ran lower to rub at the mark on his neck. It was a sensitive spot and he sucked in a breath before pulling away from his touch. “Admiring your work?” Furihata asked.

Akashi sighed and turned away from him. “Go get changed.”

“Why?”

“We’re going out for dinner.” Akashi answered picking up his jacket that he’d left draped on the couch. “One of the outfits that I picked.”

Furihata sat up. Akashi wouldn’t force him to meet the pack without telling him would he? He hasn’t pushed him into leaving the house just yet and although he knows that it will happen eventually he still thought he’d have more time. “Why can’t we just eat in?”

“Kouki.” Akashi said sternly. It was his Alpha voice, the one that ordered without question.

Furihata raised his hands in defeat. “I’m going.”

Within his second day at Rakuzan, Akashi had taken him shopping for new clothes. He had never seen so many stores or bags all at once. What freaked him out the most was how many zeros he’d seen. Furihata wasn’t used to wearing fancy clothing or dressing sophisticated. The nicest thing he had owned were his only pair of jeans that weren’t ripped or worn out. He was rather uncomfortable with the environment around him and eventually he had to force Akashi to walk into a store he was used to. A good old department store was more than enough for him and he had to convince Akashi more than once of that when he told Furihata that money wasn’t an issue.

Even with all the nice clothing Akashi had bought him, he was still most at home in sweatpants and a hoodie. Maybe next to Akashi he looked like a slob but at least he was a comfortable slob. Hell his sweat pants costed more than the average slob’s.

“Kouki.”

Furihata was lost in thought and hadn’t heard the door open before Akashi spoke. With a startled squeak he covered his now naked chest and tried to hide himself from the red head. “U-uh can you maybe… c-come back in a b-bit?” His face was flushed almost as red as Akashi’s hair.

Akashi ignored his request and stared at his mate’s body. He had seen him naked before but at the time his attention was more focused on him than his indecency. Now he could appreciate the smooth tan skin sprinkled in little freckles. He wasn’t overly muscular but lean and he looked soft. He was perfect.

Without realizing it, Akashi had moved to stand right in front of Furihata, who was still blushing and sputtering. He grabbed his chin and pulled it up look into his eyes. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed around me. You’re beautiful and I want to see all of you.” His hands moved down to hold his waist and draw small circles into the skin with his thumbs. How unfortunate it was that the only article of clothing missing was his shirt.

“Who says I’m embarrassed?” Furihata shot back. Or at least he would have liked to except his voice came out as a squeaky blubbering mess.

  
Akashi chuckled and let go of him. “Of course, my mistake.” He grabbed a shirt off of a hanger and gave it to him. “Here. We’ll leave once you’re ready.” He left Furihata to himself.

Once he was gone Furihata let out a small cry and dropped to the floor. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his face was flushed so red he thought it was going to melt off. Tears of frustration filled his eyes because _goddammit_ he wanted Akashi to come back in here and finish what he had started. That was enough to terrify him. He was growing attached to the tyrant Alpha. He couldn’t let himself get any further. He couldn’t betray Kuroko like that. After the dinner he needed to find a way to contact them and to get out of here. No matter how much it would hurt his wolf or Akashi, his family came first. That was the promise they made to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhh why are Kuroko's feelings so important I wonder??? ;p
> 
> So it's going to get mentioned somewhere in the story but I just want to mention that Furihata is 19 years old in this and Akashi is turning 22. Also Akashi is taller BECAUSE he is older so obviously he grew up. Furihata however is still short because let's face it we all need that.
> 
> For the updates I'm going to start one chapter a week (Every Thursday) and if I have time I'll update an extra one :) 
> 
> Happy Summer everyone and Please continue the Feedback it really helps <3


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem... surprise?  
> ya i don't really know what to say about this one other than enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Kagami Taiga was a name that had been heard by different parts of the world. From his homeland it was because of his father and his relation to Alexandra Garcia. Here, it was due to his involvement with Seirin. He was the powerhouse of operations—the bulk, the strength, the whatever it was called. He did all the dirty work that no one else could stomach. Although Seirin never hurt anybody, others would try to hurt them.

Kuroko said that it was normal for him to feel no remorse for his actions but he couldn’t help but feel that it was wrong. How could he hurt someone and yet feel nothing. Maybe that was the tiny portion of alpha blood in him, or maybe the strict teachings of his father but he knew that if Alex had any knowledge of what he had done here, she would beat him until he remembered why he went to her in the first place.

Except his homeland was very far away and Alex was nowhere to be found.

He originally came here looking for his brother who had randomly disappeared one day, and then somehow found himself stuck with an annoying small bluenette who understood the word subtle a little too much. Kuroko was quite the character when he wanted to be. Everybody at Seirin had a story, yet no one really knew where he had come from or how he got there.

In a way, he formed Seirin by finding each and every single one of them and bringing them together into a group. The raids were his idea and all the plans were constructed through his knowledge of all of the pack territories.

From the first day he met him, Kagami had been weary of Kuroko. Still, he found himself drawn to the other by something he couldn’t understand. Eventually he told him everything. From his father to Himuro Tatsuya even to Alexandra Garcia—he told nobody about her. He couldn’t stop and soon Kuroko knew more about him than he even knew about himself. What unnerved him the most was that Kuroko acted as if he had already known everything from the beginning. 

Kuroko some time later started to talk more about himself. He told them that he was originally from Teiko and that he ran away of his own accord. Much like that of Furihata, another rogue he found in the forest. He didn’t talk much about the people there, only those who were important to his story: namely Akashi Seijuurou and Aomine Daiki. Of the little they were told Kagami already knew that he hated those guys. He could tell they were vicious people who had obviously brought more than enough sorrow into Kuroko’s life.

It was Kagami’s idea to do a raid in Touou. Normally they didn’t attack such a powerful pack but he felt like he needed to avenge Kuroko in some way. Originally he had wanted to do Kaijō since it was closest to their position besides Yōsen which was too close to Rakuzan, but Kuroko vehemently refused. Shūtoku, much like Yōsen, was too close to Rakuzan so their only other option was Touou.

How foolish he had been. He was arrogant enough to think that they had any power over a combatant pack. People couldn’t even get into the pack itself without going through a physical strength test.

Then he left Furihata. Oh god what a mistake that had been. A small wolf had run at them from the forest, and Kagami was already on edge, so he did the only thing that his mind could process—he chased the wolf. He had never in his life done something as stupid as that.

Furihata was a timid person by nature; one of the most he had ever known. Although Kagami had scared the crap out him when they first met, he had grown to be someone he cared very much for. Almost like a little brother. Furihata did say that he resembled his older brother a lot.

He was always telling Furihata that he needed more defense training and that he had to toughen up incase Kagami couldn’t help him. Then he goes and leaves him all alone in an enemy territory where these wolves will chase after him. Furihata is supposed to draw the attention of other wolves and then run away; he’s a distraction not bait. Yet Kagami left him on a hook in a pool full of sharks.

The worst of it was that Kagami completely forgot about leaving Furihata behind. He was so focused on protecting everyone and he couldn’t even protect the person who needed it most.

Kagami can still hear his scream. His heart shattered the moment it echoed through the forest. It was agonizing and he sounded terrified. Kagami lost sight of everything. His vision went red and his mind went blank. He was too far gone to even notice that their system had been broken. They were all supposed to be 50 feet apart from one another and yet there was no one around him for over 120.

The first person he came across, other then the scattered bodies of Touou’s wolves, was Kuroko. He woke Kagami up from his blackout and told him he had heard Furihata as well and went looking for him. Kagami broke down and started to cry. He left Furihata behind and now he was probably hurt… or worse.

“Aomine didn’t break the system.” Kuroko said in while searching for Furihata. “He isn’t smart enough. He can learn patterns and fight against them but I created this one specifically for him; it’s fool proof.”

“Obviously not enough.” Kagami responded grimly.

Kuroko shook his head. “No it wasn’t Aomine.”

“Then who do you suppose it was?” Kagami asked sarcastically. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Kuroko shrugged with indifference. “I saw wolves that don’t belong to Aomine’s pack. They weren't attacking or chasing. They were watching us, almost as if they were analyzing.”

“A new strategy maybe?” Kagami suggested.

“No. Like I said Aomine isn’t that smart.” Kuroko looked haunted. “Furihata is still alive that much we know.”

Kagami looked at him. “How do we know that?”

“Because we have not found a body. Aomine leaves no one alive.” Kagami wanted to throw up. What about the others? Were they alright?

“Do not worry about them.” Kuroko responded as if reading his mind. “I found them all and told them to retreat. They are waiting for us but I don’t believe they heard Furihata.”

Kagami released a breath of relief. “Then where do you suppose he is?”

Kuroko once again look horribly ill. “There are only two people I know who form attack strategies based on analysis. Thankfully Aomine would not let one of them assist him out of his own pride. However the other…”

Kagami waited for him to finish his sentence and he was growing impatient. “Who took Furihata, Kuroko?” He growled.

Kuroko frowned. “I think Furihata may be in more danger than we originally assumed.”

“Originally? Originally I thought he had died!” Kagami yelled.

Kuroko sighed solemnly. “If I am correct, death is a blessing compared to where Furihata is being taken.”

Kagami was getting annoyed with the bluenette's evasion of the answer and roared. “Where the hell is Furihata Kuroko?"

“I believe he is on his way to Rakuzan.”

Kagami's breath caught in his throat. “R-Rakuzan?”

Once again he wanted to cry. How did he let this happen? How could he let Furihata be taken by Rakuzan? They are more than cruel to rogue wolves and have made it very clear that if any is to step into their lands, they shall be tortured in the most disgusting ways before killed. If Furihata is indeed at Rakuzan, he will experience pain like he never has before and it’s all his fault.

“We have to save him.” Kagami gasped. “We can’t let them hurt him.”

“It is out of our hands.” Kuroko responded and before Kagami could yell at him he continued, “We will need a power greater than Seirin. A power that is trained for war and can overpower the forces of Rakuzan.”

Kagami snorted. “And where do you suppose we’d find that?”

Kuroko looked around him. “Right here.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow, “Touou? You think Touou will help us?”

Kuroko smirked. “I think you’ll have more influence over Touou then you could ever imagine.” With a small smile he said, “Go search out the Alpha and fight him. I promise no harm will come to you.”

“I’m not worried about harm, but what will happen when I fight him?” Kagami asked.

“You will become part of the pack.”

 

—

 

Kagami was sick to his stomach. He couldn’t believe he left Furihata like that; how could he be so stupid? Was he okay? Was he eating properly? Was he even alive? He immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. No he was okay, he had to be. 

But what if he wasn’t? Oh god it was all his fault. Stupid, stupid-

“Oi! Kagami,” a rough, deep voice yelled from the doorway. “Get your ass back in bed.”

Kagami couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “In a minute.” His knee was bouncing up and down and his heart was slamming against his rib cage.

“Kagami you—” The man took one look at his shaking form and pulled him against his chest. “What’s with that face? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Kagami laughed fakely. “Only a nightmare.” When he looked at the midnight blue eyes he smiled. “Shall we go back to bed… Aomine?” His request was met with a searing kiss and the promise of a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoKaga is sin and I love it so it's happening.  
> If anyone has an guesses as to where this story is going I'd love to hear them. I want to see how smart you all are ;)
> 
> I actually surprised myself with how much dialog was in this one.. yay me!  
> I do plan to add differing POVs throughout the story but the main story will be focused on Akafuri. It's their tale :)
> 
> Feedback and corrections are always welcomed!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Monday which sucks but I love you people so i decided... EARLY UPDATE!!  
> YAY!!!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this one.  
> I'll need serious feedback okay because I went into a type of writing that I am very novice at-not a lot of practice.
> 
> Once again I Love You Guys<3
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Furihata didn’t know what to make of it. Everywhere he looked there was a woman wearing at least thirty different types of diamonds and a man who was so prim and proper it made his ass hurt just thinking about the stick that must be shoved up in theirs. The worst part was he knew that they were watching him, all of them. Why wouldn’t they be of course, he was him and he was with Akashi Seijuurou. But attention always got him squeamish and now he couldn’t stop shifting or moving around his cutlery.

“Just ignore them.” Akashi said noticing Furihata’s uncomfort. Truthfully, he had known that he wouldn’t enjoy the places or environments that he had grown up to, but the idea of watching him squirm around in his seat was too amusing to pass up.

“That’s easy for you to say.” Furihata mumbled. “Everyone is always watching you.”

Akashi raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Does that include you?”

Furihata choked on his water and flushed pink as he used his napkin to hide behind. “You do this on purpose don’t you?”

Akashi smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Evil.” Furihata whispered back.

“I assure you, there is nothing about this that is evil. Although you expecting me not touch you while you’re wearing that certainly is.” Akashi retorted with a pleasant smile.

Furihata blushed even brighter and dropped his head into his hands. “You’re impossible. Do you think they’d sue me for throwing water at you?” He asked gesturing to the people still watching them.

Akashi chuckled. “I believe they’d want to. However any lawsuit against you is one against me so I’m sure they’d be unwilling to go so far.” In reality Akashi was telling the truth. If anything were to happen to Furihata he would consider it being done to him as well. If anyone were to hurt him, they’d never see the light of day again.

“Jealous people can do rash things.” Furihata mumbled.

Akashi nodded staring at Furihata’s face. “That, they can.” He agreed.

“What are the odds that one of your ex’s will be here?” Furihata asked looking around the dining area.

Akashi can tell when he’s being tested and doesn’t react lightly to it, but because it is Furihata he is willing to play along. “Perhaps. I did only converse with men and woman of my own standard, those of whom would be in place like this one.”

He watched Furihata flinch slightly and nod before covering it with a sip from his glass. “I see.”

“And what of you?” Akashi asked. “Any romantic gestures on your part?

Furihata giggled. “Gestures yes, results no. Although there was one boy that I almost had a thing with but my older brother didn’t like him so it ended quickly. I actually think he might have been scared away.” He didn’t know he mentioned his brother or why he was even talking about himself but it felt good so he kept going. “Katsuro was always way too overprotective.”

“Was?” Akashi questioned. He was happy that no one had yet touched his mate although he wouldn’t have done much if he had given himself to someone else. It’s very uncommon in today’s society that two mate’s are each other’s firsts. Although the thought of being the first to take the small brunette was enough to make his mind go to places that weren’t suitable for a public restaurant.

Furihata froze and stiffened. “I… haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“Do you wish to?” Akashi asked.

“No.” Furihata answered truthfully. “When I joined Seirin I left that life behind me and I had every intention of not looking back.” He missed his brother and his parents without a question but he also knew that lives had to move on and he didn’t want them to be stuck on his forever.

Akashi nodded in understanding as if he had experienced that as well. “If I may ask, why did you leave your pack? It is very hard for a wolf to do and you don’t strike me as a person who makes rash decisions that may have negative affects on his safety.”

Furihata smiled. “I used to think that about myself as well. I guess people change and decisions are made. I won’t say it’s the smartest choice I’ve ever made—if he hadn’t found me I’d most likely be dead, but I also wouldn’t be who I am today. If you had met me two years ago I would’ve probably passed out just by looking at you.”

“I suppose that would have been a problem.” Akashi responded.

“If we’re going to play Twenty Questions then it’s my turn to ask one.” Although Akashi was unfamiliar with the game he gestured for Furihata to continue. “When did you become Alpha?”

Akashi smirked. “So I take it you know the story of how the Teiko alliance was created then?” Furihata looked up sheepishly from his drink. “I was 15. After my mother passed away my father was unfit to be Alpha so I took over.”

“15?” Furihata asked in disbelief. “I didn’t even know what porn was at 15 and you were the Alpha of a pack?” Furihata, upon realizing what he had said, blushed a bright red and coughed a bit. “S-so how old are you now?”

“22 in December.” Akashi answered smoothly.

“Seven years… wow. Um, I’m 19 in November.”

Akashi was relieved. Furihata looked no older than 17 and although they were mates he still had morals that were against sleeping with someone underage. Now that he had confirmation his was legal, Akashi was just about ready to bend him over the table. The most surprising part is Furihata doesn’t even realize just how much of a tease he is. During most of their conversations he is either biting or liking his lips and not to mention those dreaded department clothes he had made him buy. Those jeans fit him like they were made for him, they hug him in all the right places and Akashi has more than once refrained from grabbing onto his behind.

As all these thoughts rushed into his head he quickly raised his hand and called over the waiter.

“Uh, Akashi-san?” Furihata questioned in confusion.

“It’s rather dull here so I think it’s best we go home for the night.” Akashi answered.

Furihata blinked. “If you want but what about…?”

“We can have dessert at the house.” He said wrapping his arm around Furihata’s waist and pushing him towards the door.

“Akashi-san.” Furihata called out concerned. “Are you alright?”

Akashi smiled loosely and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Never been better.”

 

—

 

During the drive back to the house, Furihata would continuously glance at Akashi. His knuckles weren’t tightened on the wheel, his eyebrows weren’t scrunched and he wasn’t acting as if anything were wrong. He wanted to ask if something had happened but he was probably just making a big deal out of nothing. Akashi probably just remembered that he had some paperwork to do or that he forgot to call somebody. That all seemed plausible but there was a flaw in his thinking: Akashi didn’t forget things.

Now he was back to square one wondering what the hell was going on. He was always the type of person that saw everything that was happening around him. His cowardliness allowed him to see the minor details that others couldn’t. He was always looking for danger and therefore he saw everything. Yet with Akashi he never saw anything. Even his slip up tonight was a minor fraction of what Furihata could’ve seen. Whatever Akashi had in mind seemed urgent and that was about it.

Before he knew they were back at the house. They got here a lot faster then it took them to get there Furihata noted. Akashi got out of the car without saying a word and move to his side to open the door.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Furihata asked.

Akashi kissed his hand and nodded. He pulled him along towards the house his hand never letting going of Furihata's. Normally Furihata would have been uncomfortable with the contact but he found himself enjoying the pleasant electricity between their palms and the heat that was being transferred back and forward.

“You have no possible understanding of how long I’ve waited for this.” Akashi murmured once they had entered the house.

Furihata looked at him in confusion. “Waited for what?”

Furihata hadn’t even noticed they were slowly backing up until his back hit the door. “What are you—” He couldn’t finish his sentence because a pair of lips latched onto his own. Furihata stood frozen with wide eyes as Akashi slowly moved his mouth over his and trembled when he felt a hot tongue lick at his lips.

“A-Akashi-san…”

“Don’t.” He whispered.

For once Furihata listened to the Alpha. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into the heat of Akashi’s embrace. Their bodies were flushed together and their hands tangled in the desperate fight to get each other’s clothes off. Mate’s aren’t supposed to deny themselves of body contact and now the consequences of their actions were hitting them full force with a frenzied, desperate need for one another.

Neither one could think as their mouths stayed latched together in the hopes that they’d never separate. With every push one would give the other would pull. It was a never ending cycle of need and lust for the other.

In that moment the most beautiful sound Akashi had ever heard echoed throughout the hallway. He nearly lost his breath as Furihata moaned into his mouth allowing him access to the wet cavern. He licked along the roof of his mouth and twisted their tongues together in hopes to draw out another one of those delicious noises. When he received what he had wished for Akashi couldn’t help but release a groan of his own. He pulled away to breath but quickly reattached his mouth to his mate’s neck.

Furihata had never felt as much pleasure as he did when Akashi sucked on his mark. Maybe that damn thing had some use after all. He pushed his body flat against his mate’s in an attempt to ease the itch he had running along his skin. He couldn’t even tell that the moans were coming from his mouth or that the tiny gasps of pleasure were of his own delight. He was too far gone to notice that he had been picked up carried up a flight of stairs until his body dropped onto the soft mattress of their bed.

 _‘Their bed’_ Furihata thought. Since when had he begun to call it that? His thoughts left his mind as Akashi’s body moved down on his. He wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist and sighed in relief with every contact their hips made. It was still not enough. He needed to feel his mate’s skin.

Furihata pulled away and tugged on Akashi’s shirt. “Off.” He groaned.

Akashi complied and immediately ripped his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Furihata make quick work of his own shirt and pulled himself back against the hot, pale body. Just the sight of the Alpha’s naked chest had him groaning. His hands ran down and followed the lines of his muscles until he reached the hem of his pants.

Furihata blushed and began to pull away until Akashi grabbed onto his hand. “Don’t pull away.” He whispered in the brunette’s ear. He guided his hand down so that it cupped him through his pants.

Furihata gasped at the feeling and cried out when Akashi did the same to him. He was drunk on the feeling and taste of Akashi and he needed more every time it escaped him.

“You’re perfect.” Akashi whispered into his ear.

Those words stayed in his mind as they rutted against each other for the rest of the night and finally when he reached his climax. Even with their final kisses and silent breaths, only when he closed his eyes for good did the words leave his mind because that was what he was also to him.

_Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehhehehehehe  
> Your Welcome ;D
> 
> Kouki is smol trash and adorably awkward... I love it
> 
> Duudez that was my first time writing like any type of smut XD was it noticeable?
> 
> \---
> 
> ALSO ONE MORE THING!!! I made a Tumblr for my ao3 account also under the name "Kaii-Kiee" and I was planning to post some pictures and other fun things about the story. We can chat, I can answer any questions you might have and we can just have an all around great time :)
> 
> SO COME HUG ME ON TUMBLR <3
> 
> see you Thursday :)


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devious little Furi :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

When Furihata woke up in the morning he noticed something warm draped over his waist and pushed against his back. It was a comfortable heat the made him want to snuggle closer so he turned over, despite the encasing object holding him tight, and pushed himself against it. Only for his nose to smack against something akin to solid rock. He groaned at the minor pain.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and he came face to face with a pale chest. Even his chest was perfectly formed and proportioned; Furihata couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He poked at it a few times and when there was no react he smacked it.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you continue to do that.” A husky voice said from above him. Akashi’s eyes were still closed when Furihata looked at him, which meant that he had just woken up. Suddenly Akashi groaned and rolled himself on top of Furihata. He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and buried his head into his stomach. “It’s as real as yours.” Akashi mumbled into his belly.

Furihata only then remembered just how naked the two of them were and what they had done last night. Although they didn’t have sex they had come close to it and his face flushed at the memories. “D-don’t use me as a pillow.” Furihata mumbled out shyly as he tried to squirm out of Akashi’s arms.

Akashi hummed a response and moved up from from his stomach to press a kiss against Furihata’s lips. When he pulled away he brought his lower lip with him and sucked on it. “I find that request difficult to follow.” Akashi whispered before getting out of bed.

Furihata glared at him as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

“I’ll be in the shower.” Akashi called. “You’re more than welcome to join me.” He closed the bathroom door just before the pillow was able to hit it’s target.

 

—

 

Hayama had come while Akashi was in the shower so Furihata let him in and they moved to the kitchen so he could make breakfast.

“So…” Hayama started with a raised eyebrow. “You and Akashi?”

Furihata blushed at, once again, the images of his actions from the night before. Never in his life has he done something so rash and he knew it was due to the pull of the stupid mating bond Akashi had forced on him. He was definitely running out of time. If he wanted to get away he’d have to do it soon, otherwise his wolf would never let him.

“S-shut up. Nothing happened.” Furihata mumbled under his breath as he began to stir the pancake batter with more force. He was more so trying to convince himself then the hyperactive wolf.

“Mm-hmm.” Hayama hummed. “Your hickies tell a different story, and you reek of him.”

Furihata’s hand shot to his neck, knocking over the spoon in the process and spraying some batter across the counter. His eyes were wide and he tried to get a look of his neck through the reflection of the microwave door. “He didn’t.” Furihata gasped to himself.

“Oh he did,” a silky voice sung, “and he did good.”

Furihata turned to see Rakuzan’s Beta standing glamorously in the doorway with his elegant arms crossed against his chest, his tantalizing hip stuck out and his infamous smirk plastered against his lips. Mibuchi Reo was striking in every way. His long dark hair, seductive eyes and charming smile could make any person skip a beat and his words were like a poison you’d gladly drown yourself in. He was also the bane of Furihata’s existence.

Beautiful people were something that Furihata had been surrounded by his whole life. His brother was quite easy on the eyes and would bring home girls that Furihata had only ever thought existed in magazines. Even when he had become rogue, beautiful people were still a daily part of his life. Riko, although terrifying, was extremely cute and Furihata would never admit it but he’d always had a little crush on her. Kuroko was by far the most gorgeous person he had ever met in his life and even Kagami, who was rough around the edges, had this type of beauty about him. Beautiful people were something he knew—something he was familiar with.

Mibuchi Reo, however, was a force to be reckoned with. He knew just how pretty he was and he used it in ways that made no sense to Furihata. He was manipulative and it was easy to tell when he was using someone yet they just didn’t care. In short he terrified Furihata almost as much as he intrigued him. He had never met someone like him before and he didn’t know how to go about it.

“Good thing to, I was just about at my wits end with him. Do you know how hard it is to deal with a sexually frustrated Alpha? Cause let me tell you…”

Furihata tuned out the rest of what Reo was saying and focused on making his pancakes instead. If he were to blush anymore than he had already today, he was sure he’d overheat and malfunction. Still, he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the whole situation. If you had told him four weeks ago that he was going to be in Akashi Seijuurou’s kitchen making pancakes while chatting up his pack mates, he probably would have run away from you in fear. How could someone like him ever be an Alpha female anyways?

  His heart dropped. How could he have forgotten? This was all leading up to him being the Alpha female of Rakuzan. Once Akashi presented him as his mate, he’d be recognized as a leader of the pack. He could barely lead himself around a parking lot at night without having a paranoiac melt down, how could he ever lead other people?

“Kouki.” A voice whispered into his ear as arms wrapped around his waist. “Your pancake is burning.”

Furihata jumped and quickly pulled the pan off the burner. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was shallow. Warm arms ran along his sides reassuringly.

“Is everything alright?” Akashi asked pulling his mate closer. He had felt his distress from upstairs and quickly came down to make sure he was okay.

Furihata knew he should pull away. He knew he shouldn’t let himself go any deeper than he already was, but his mind was fuzzy, his head was pounding and he was _scared_. Right now he needed Akashi, so he let himself go. With a shaky breath he turned himself around in Akashi’s arm and buried his head into his chest. He clung onto him and let his scent wash over him, soothing him.

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asked softly, glaring accusingly at the two wolves standing in the kitchen. They bent their heads in respect and guilt.

Furihata breathed in his mate’s scent and eventually calmed down. It was amazing what your mate’s scent alone can do.

Akashi softly ran his hand up and down Furihata’s back and signaled for the two bystanders to leave; he’d deal with them later. Once they had left Akashi lifted the the brunette’s chin so he could look into his eyes. “Talk to me.”

Furihata sighed. “Nothing’s wrong. Sorry I just kinda freaked.”

When he started to pull away Akashi growled slightly, telling Furihata that he didn’t believe him for a second. “Seriously.” He continued. “I’m fine. Really.”

Akashi seemed unconvinced but released him. “What did they say to you?”

Furihata’s face flushed and he licked his lip nervously. “Uh n-nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said too fast to be true. He winced at his own attempt at a lie but hoped Akashi would take the hint and just leave it be.

Of course Akashi would do the exact opposite of that. “Kouki.” He demanded.

Furihata shrugged and went back to making pancakes. He did his best to ignore Akashi, who was hovering behind him and watching him with those stupidly gorgeous heterochromatic eyes. Whenever Akashi watched him he always felt on guard. Akashi had this way of stating his dominance and reading him all at the same time. It was annoying and intimidating.

“I’ll be home late tonight so I’ll leave you some money to order food.” Akashi said when he leaned against the counter beside him.

“It’s okay, I can just cook.”

When living with the cooking capabilities of Riko Aida, it was either learn how to fend for yourself or face a fatal demise. Luckily Mitobe and Kagami were great cooks and had taught everybody how to make their own meals. Furihata had felt rather useless in other areas so he took it upon himself to master cooking. He could happily say that he was on a similar level to Kagami.

“I know.” Akashi said looking down at his plate of newly made pancakes. He handed one to Akashi who gratefully accepted it.

Furihata had come to Rakuzan with many expectations for Akashi’s lifestyle. Most of them were met but what surprised him was that Akashi didn’t have any type of cook, maid or general housekeeper within the house. They’d come on the weekends to clean the house (which was never a mess in the first place), and when he asked Akashi about the cook he said it was “unnecessary”. The only reason he had food in the perfectly unused kitchen was because of Furihata.

“You don’t need to feel obligated. Whatever I own belongs to you also.” Akashi continued leaving a wad of cash next to Furihata. What did he think he was going to buy, a car?

Despite his persistence, Furihata still had his morals that wouldn’t allow him to accept or use the money Akashi would give him. It made him feel guilty.

“Thank you.” Furihata said even though they both knew the money wasn’t going to be used.

Akashi wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him forward. Their bodies relaxed comfortable against each other’s as Akashi pulled his mate’s chin up for a kiss. Furihata couldn’t help but allow himself to fall in the sweet, syrupy taste of the red head.

A small cough interrupted them and they both reluctantly pulled away. “We need to leave Sei-chan.” With a small peck Akashi had left.

 

—

 

Under the pretence of showering, Furihata had left Hayama downstairs so he could investigate Akashi’s office. He was hoping for a map of the territory, information on the pack’s routine or anything up at this point. It was time he put his escape plan into action.

It wasn’t, however, going exactly as planned. He had sifted through every drawer and cupboard in the room and so far nothing of relevance had shown itself to him. Unless he counted what looked like an antique ball-point pen, but even then Furihata doubted Akashi even cared about it.

It beyond irritated him that Akashi seemed to cut no corners. He had put everything of valuable information somewhere Furihata couldn’t find it. Although he knew that Akashi hadn’t done this on his behalf but probably in the case of a very impossible invasion, he still took it personally.

Furihata groaned once again as he opened a drawer that he knew was filled with documents about some business agreements—so nothing relevant. He ran his hand over top of the desk hoping that some spy button would be hidden under a hatch or something (he had already tried all the books on the bookshelf). However all that rested on the desk was a laptop with a password he didn't know and a telephone.

He stared at the phone in wonder. He could call—no. He knew the moment Seirin knew where he was they’d come to get him and Akashi would kill them all. He had already gotten them out of Akashi’s wrath once, he wasn’t sure if he could do it again. He was on his own on this one. Still… he hadn’t talked to any of them in so long.

Without realizing what he was doing Furihata had picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to his mind. He chewed on his nail nervously as the receiver rang.

_Beep._

What was he doing? This was such a stupid idea. If he were to get caught he could endanger all of Seirin…

_Beep._

He should hang up right now.

_Beep._

By the third ring, Furihata gave up. _‘It’s better this way, anyways,’_ he thought.

_Click._

_“Hello?”_ A voice said from the other side. Furihata’s voice caught in his throat and his mind went blank. _“Hello? Is anybody there?”_ Of all the people to call, why would he call Fukuda? His instinct had been to call his best friend but now that he was on the other line, a voice away, Furihata thought his instinct was completely messed up. He would never involve Fukuda and Kawahara in something so dangerous. Especially not them.

_“...Kouki?”_

Furihata hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so my laptop is being weird and I may not get the chapter up for next week, I'll try my best but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Things are starting to heat up with Seirin.. expect some action on their part very soon :)
> 
> Come hug me at KaiiKiee on tumblr where I post facts and answer questions about Of Two Wolves
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you all next week <3


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT IT'S STILL THURSDAY!!! AND ITS ALSO SUMMER SO DON'T TELL HALF Y'ALL PEOPLE AREN'T UP TILL LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING OR SOME CRAZY SHIT LIKE THAT ANYWAYS!  
> night owls are insane...  
> I OVERCAME THE STRUGGLE THAT IS MY LAPTOP AND WROTE THIS DAMN CHAPTER FULL OF FEELS AND MY BBY REO
> 
> i actually hate my laptop.  
> and due to its stupidity I decided to just not bother editing like at all so please go easy on me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

It had been three days by now. Three days he had been searching for something that could give him a clue as to how to get out of Rakuzan. Yet in those three days, all he found was that Akashi had a lot of books. Most of them about pack history and just as many in different languages that Furihata didn't recognize. He had searched through each and every page of those books and yet it hadn't told him anything useful nor did he find anything hidden within the pages. He had read so many books within the last few days that Akashi eventually just brought him to the library within the house. Furihata gave up at this point and looked elsewhere for clues. 

  
He was also pretty sure that Akashi had become aware of his snooping. Since the phone call incident Hayama has been tailing him around the house whenever he moved somewhere. It's made Furihata's task much more difficult but he can't blame it on anyone but himself. He should have been more prepared when he went searching the first day, and more cautious. His scent was probably all over Akashi's office.  
  
Thankfully, Akashi hasn't approached him yet so he hasn't had to fumble around for an excuse—not that he could lie to Akashi anyways.  
  
As of late Furihata had been put under house arrest. Although it hasn't been said allowed, the deliberate actions of Hayama and Mayuzumi that keep him from going out were obvious enough. Furihata had thought he and Akashi had been making "progress" but apparently not. He was just going back to how it had used to be.  
  
Right now Furihata was snooping through another one of Akashi's many rooms when a knock on the door interrupted him. Looking up he saw Reo in all his gracefulness standing in the doorway.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." He said with a knowing smirk. He looked at the papers Furihata had in his hand as he stuffed them back into the drawer and slammed it closed.  
  
"Just cleaning." He answered shortly. If he said too much he'd never stop talking or making excuses and that was just going to cause more problems than he needed. "I thought you had to be with Akashi today."  
  
Reo shrugged. "It turned out that I wasn't that needed after all, so I thought we could hang out. I've often been too busy to have an actual conversation with you, but I would like to get to know my Alpha female."  
  
Furihata sighed. "He clearly doesn't trust me if he's sending his Beta to babysit me."  
  
Reo laughed and walked up to wrap his arm through the brunette's. "You only have yourself to blame. We'll be spending some time together so please take care of me." He said with a blinding smile.  
  
Furihata smiled weakly. "Me as well."  
  
From afar Reo was easy to converse with but up close, Furihata couldn't help but to revert back to his flight instincts. Reo, although he may not look like it, was a very powerful wolf. Probably one of the strongest he had met after Akashi and Kagami.  
  
"Do you need help with cleaning, Kou-chan?" Reo asked tugging him along, out of the room.  
  
Furihata was concentrating on trying to make quicker steps to catch up to Reo's pace. "A-ah no... I think I'm done."  
  
"Good! Let's go outside then and have lunch!" Reo cheered happily.  
  
"Outside?" Furihata asked in surprise. The only time he had been allowed outside of the house was when he was with Akashi but he only ever came home later.  
  
Reo nodded. "Have you seen the estate's garden? It's gorgeous!"  
  
Furihata felt his face fall when he realized what he had meant. So he wasn't truly leaving the house. Furihata couldn't help but sigh. He wanted to go out into the forest and run. This couldn't be good for him. His wolf was getting agitated and he would getting jittery if he wasn't moving around or doing something.  
  
Furihata tried even though he knew he'd fail. "C-can we go to the… woods maybe?"  
  
Reo stopped dragging him and stood still with his back to him. He didn't say anything for a while before he finally turned with an apologetic smile and said, "Maybe next time Kou-chan."  
  
Furihata huffed in defeat and let himself be dragged out to the backyard. In a series of events that he does not recall, Reo had somehow managed to grab a blanket, various bags of chips and juice. He set them out and Furihata decided it wasn't worth questioning.  
  
Reo wasn't kidding when he said the garden was gorgeous. It was filled with various types of flowers all differing in color. Surrounding the flowers were small bushes and green plants that decorated the yard in scattered bunches and complimented each flower it was near. There was even a few small trees that were growing off to the side. A lot of time and effort must have been put into maintaining this garden and Furihata couldn't imagine Akashi being so passionate about something such as this.  
  
"It belonged to his mother." Reo answered his unspoken question. "He couldn't get rid of it so he has people come by to maintain it."  
  
"He never talks to me about his parents. Actually I don't think he's even mentioned them in passing, and I've never seen any pictures." Furihata observed.  
  
"I wouldn't be too surprised. Akashi's mother died when he was young and he never really got along with his father. I wouldn't expect a family dinner anytime soon." Reo said looking around at the garden. "This is the last thing he has of her."  
  
"I-I didn't know…" Furihata was at a loss of words. "Were they close?"  
  
"I wasn't in Rakuzan when the former Alpha female was alive but I've heard they were. By the way Akashi talks about her I'd assume so as well." Reo answered.  
  
Furihata nodded. "You sure do know a lot about Akashi. You two seem close."  
  
Reo's face was still and his eyes seemed to darken. "He needs me," was all he said. "He needs you as well."  
  
Without answering him, Furihata continued to explore the garden within his vision. He eventually let out a sigh. He needed to ask somebody. "Why is Akashi the way he is? Hayama said to ask him himself but I can't imagine Akashi being very... open about this."  
  
Reo chuckled. "You wouldn't be wrong, but Hayama is right. That is a conversation you need to have with Sei-chan. He cares more about you then you realize."  
  
Furihata released a dry laugh. "Yes he cares oh-so-much about me. Enough to lock me in his house and force me to be his mate." He felt tears of frustration gather in his eyes as his emotions started to build up in his throat. "From the first day I got here it's been what Akashi wants, never what I want. I can't even walk out the front door without his permission. I have no freedom here and yet he wonders why I want to leave? He had no right to take me anywhere. I hate him."  
  
Reo was quite during his angered rant and offered him tissues when he began to cry. Even as he cursed out his Alpha and threw harsh words at his pack, the Beta remained quite. Furihata at this point was a tearful mess. His eyes were puffy, his nose runny and he couldn't even speak anymore—it was just blubbered noises.  
  
"I know what Sei-chan did was wrong…" Hayama said breaking the silence, "…and I know you may never forgive him for it. Just, talk to him. A lot of things have happened to Sei-chan that has shaped him into the man he is today. He didn't have an easy life and he lost a lot of people that he cared for."  
  
"So his conclusion was to make me life shit?"  
  
Reo growled. "You _ran_ from him!"  
  
Furihata flinched and cast his head down in guilt. He knows that his actions could have done a lot of damage, even more if he had gotten away. For his own selfish reasons he tried to run from his mate and is still trying to. A wolf cannot survive without their mate. A bond is formed between them that will shred them apart if the other is taken from them. After all, wolves mate for life. Despite this, his anger and guilt of betraying Kuroko and Seirin still drive him forward to continue his plan of escape. He had thought about perhaps coming back if he got consent from Kuroko... that is if Akashi will even let him come back.  
  
"I'm scared." Furihata whispered in the tiniest of voices. He wasn't even sure if he had heard himself, let alone Reo.  
  
Reo wrapped his arms around Furihata in an instant. He could feel the pain and fear emanating from his Alpha female in waves of agony. He had never felt such strong emotions in a wolf and he didn't know how to react to it. "Sei-chan isn't someone to be afraid of. Not for you anyways. He'd never harm you."  
  
Furihata cried and leaned into Reo's embrace. That was the hardest part for him, was knowing that Akashi would come to him in a heartbeat if he needed it. He would do everything he could to make him happy but Furihata kept pushing him away. He was going to tear Akashi apart. It made his heart pain like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even leaving his pack had hurt this much and it terrified Furihata more than anything else in the world. He was supposed to hate this man, despise him and do everything in his power to destroy him. He had hurt his friend in ways beyond explainable and yet… Furihata was falling in love with him.  
  
"What would Akashi do if I were to disappear?" Furihata asked softly.  
  
"Kill everyone and everything in his path until he found you again. I said he'd never harm you but I didn't say Akashi was a saint." Reo frowned. "I don't think he'd ever let you out of his sight again."  
  
"So it wouldn't be much different?" Furihata mumbled to himself.  
  
Reo giggled. "If you think this is bad, try being dragged around all over the place, while Akashi works, like a dog on a leash. He wouldn't even trust you with me or any of the other Generation of Miracles."  
  
Furihata scrunched his eyebrows together as an image of Akashi dragging him around with a leash. He couldn't tell if he was angered or attracted to the image. However it was enough to make him turn bright red. "I s-suppose that could b-be annoying…"  
  
Reo laughed loudly and grabbed Furihata's cheeks. "You're so cute Kou-chan."  
  
Furihata flushed red in anger and slapped his hand away. "I am not! I'm a man!"  
  
Reo nodded solemnly. "Yes, yes sorry. How could I forget?"  
  
Furihata rolled his eyes and threw one of the bag of chips at him. With a laugh Reo through them back and fell back onto the blanket. "I know you're scared and angry Kou-chan, but I beg of you to stay. You may not see it but you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. He smiles at times I've never seen before and he's just genuinely _happy_."  
  
Furihata didn't know how to respond so he remained quiet.  
  
"I won't let you destroy that for good. None of us will. Sei-chan deserves happiness more than anyone in this world and if you take it away from him I will hunt you down and show you the true wrath of Rakuzan." Reo was looking at him with sharp eyes that warned him of the truth in his threats.  
  
Furihata shivered and looked away. He knew if he were to say anything right now it'd be word vomit due to fear. Sometimes he'd forget just how frightening Reo really was, but then it'd come back and hit him full force.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence until a cleared throat caught their attention. "So this is where you had run off to, Reo."  
  
Furihata didn't need to look to know that it was Akashi. He had felt him before he had said a word. His body was so accustomed to Akashi's that he always knew when he was in the house. With a shiver he turned to see the Alpha looking at them with hardened eyes.  
  
"Ah! Sei-chan found me!" Reo giggled wrapping and arm through Furihata's. "Kou-chan and I were just having a lovely conversation."  
  
Furihata looked away from the hidden glare in Reo's eyes. _Terrifying_.  
  
"I see." Akashi muttered in annoyance. "You can leave now. Next time don't disregarded your responsibilities or give Hayama days off without permission."  
  
Reo winked at Furihata before getting up bowing his head in respect to the both of them. "I'll see you later Kou-chan, let's have more fun next time."  
  
"Reo." Akashi warned.  
  
With a giggle Reo raised his hands in surrender. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!"  
  
When Reo had gone it was just Furihata and Akashi left to dwell in the awkward silence that had been left in his wake. "He didn't bother you did he?" Akashi asked sitting next to Furihata on the blanket.  
  
"No. We just… talked." He said with a slight frown.  
  
Akashi rubbed his thumb lightly against the brunette's cheek. "Reo isn't as serious as some people might think. Don't take whatever he said to heart."  
  
Furihata laughed because he knew it was a lie. He grabbed Akashi's hand from his cheek and watched as the long elegant fingers intertwined with his own. "We talked about you."  
  
Akashi seemed briefly surprised. "I assume my mother was the topic of the conversation?" He said gesturing to the flowers around them.  
  
Furihata smiled meekly. "It's beautiful, she must have put a lot of effort into it."  
  
Akashi smiled as he looked at the garden. "She loved it. I don't have very many memories of her, but I remember how much this garden meant to her."  
  
Furihata felt tears surfacing in his eyes again. "Akashi... I-I'm so sorry about your mother."  
  
The Alpha smiled and pulled him towards his body so he was sitting between his legs. "I've long since moved on. There's no need to be upset for me." He pressed a small kiss to Furihata's cheek where clear streaks of tears ran down his face.  
  
He couldn't tell him what he was truly apologizing for. He cowardly hid behind the sad story of his mother so he could indirectly apologize for the pain he was about to cause him. He knew he couldn't say anything other than apologize. With each breath he took a sorry would slip out and Akashi would take it with his lips. So they stayed that way, wrapped in each other's arms surrounded by the beauty of a garden in which their silent love would be ingrained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my stupid ass laptop, the same warning applies of an irregular update. Once again I'll try my hardest to overcome this annoyance but alas the struggle is VERY real.
> 
> Next chapter will have a little bit of an appearance from Seirin so look forward to that.  
> The actual plot of the story is literally about to start! I promise this is all leading up to something! I'm actually REALLY excited!! Cya next week :3
> 
> Come hug me on tumblr: KaiiKiee <3


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but life sucks and I made it longer for you guys as an apology...
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Furihata wasn't sure when he had first noticed it but he knew that the signs were there. The slight change in his aggression and tone of voice, at times he'd treat Furihata like he was an object that he had claimed for himself; a mere toy in his collection and other times he'd act as if he were the only important thing in his life.   
  
The change was more apparent when they were fighting or Akashi was under more stress than usual. His normally stoic personality was replaced with little tolerance to any sort of disobedience.   
  
In the beginning, he had assumed that Akashi was just over being amused with his antics and no longer tolerated them. If it had been anyone else, he was sure that it would have grown old the moment they had decided to act that way.   
  
Whenever he asked about this dilemma, Hayama and the others would just brush the subject away, saying even Alpha's could become moody. Yet all the signs were there. He should have figured it out sooner and maybe this wouldn't of happened.   
  
—  
  
"Please Hayama!" Furihata pleaded on his knees and his hands clenched together. "I'm dying inside the house. Akashi rarely comes home early enough for us to go on a run and my wolf is going to explode. Do you want a feral wolf running around the mansion?"  
  
Hayama rolled his eyes at the over-dramatized threat. It wasn't the first time Furihata had threatened him and it surely wouldn't be the last. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. No wolf should be kept locked inside. Despite knowing this, Akashi was persistently paranoid in keeping Furihata locked in the house.   
  
"You know I can't do that." Hayama said with a sad smile.   
  
"Why?" Furihata yelled. "It's not like I'm asking you to let me go alone!"  
  
Hayama's smile dropped. He had never heard Furihata yell before. Even when he and Akashi were fighting, he never once raised his voice. His voice only ever raised when he was embarrassed or stumbling over his words. It wasn't right to keep Furihata inside but there was nothing he could do. Akashi was the Alpha, and the Alpha's words are law.   
  
"Furihata-sama… I—"  
  
"No." Furihata said cutting him off. "I'm sorry Hayama-san. It wasn't right for me to yell at you like that. I'm just... frustrated."  
  
Hayama smiled again and threw a pillow at Furihata to lighten the mood. "So you do know how to yell!" Furihata blushed in shame and clutched the pillow tightly to his chest. "I was beginning to think you didn't know how to." He continued.   
  
"I know how to I just don't feel comfortable doing it." Furihata mumbled.   
  
"You're still scared of us?" Hayama asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's been over a month now and for the first week you couldn't even be in the same room as Nebuya!"  
  
Furihata hid his face. "I can still barely stand Akashi."  
  
Hayama smirked. "You don't seem to act that way around him. In fact, I've never seen anyone talk to him like that."  
  
Furihata groaned and threw the pillow back at Hayama. "He's just so… ugh! Half the time I want to throw him off a cliff and the other half I want to just stay in his arms forever. He's the most frustrating person I have ever met!"  
  
Hayama chuckled and tousled the brunette's hair. "That's called love, kid."  
  
Furihata glared at him as he laughed. "If that's love then I want nothing to do with it."  
  
Hayama sighed in defeat. "You two are perfect for each other. You might as well be the same person."  
  
Furihata was the one to laugh this time. "How do you suppose that?" The thought of Akashi and himself being anything alike was ridiculously unbelievable. They were polar opposites in every aspect.   
  
"Well you're both too stubborn for your own good. You stay true to your morals and beliefs and you're loyal to those you call your friends. You may show it in different ways through your personalities but more or less you're the same." Hayama explained with the most serious face Furihata had ever seen him express. "Also your differences in personalities balance each other out as well as rile each other up."  
  
"That was… uh wow. U-um, thanks?" Furihata was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure if it was really Hayama sitting in front of him or an impostor pretending to be him. If so, they were doing a terrible job.   
  
"Reo-nee isn't the only poetic one!" Hayama said with a toothy grin. "But seriously, if I can notice it, then everyone but you has noticed it."  
  
Furihata gave a small smile. "I have noticed."  
  
"Then why are you trying to leave? A mate is a onetime thing, you'll never have another one." Hayama asked. He was growing annoyed and anxious at Furihata's constant avoidance of the topic. His instincts were warning him that Furihata was increasingly becoming a potential threat to his pack and his Alpha.  
  
Furihata wished he could answer. "It's… complicated."  
  
"How complicated can it be? I get that you and Akashi had a bad start and that he took you from your pack, but he's your mate! After everything had settled down you must have know that he would have let you see them!"   
  
Furihata could no longer look at Hayama. Reo was one thing, but he had grown close to Hayama during their time together and hearing him say these things were destroying his resolve. "I can't say."  
  
Hayama growled. "You are my Alpha female and I would never do anything to harm you, but my first and foremost priority is to protect my Alpha and my pack. If you come in between that I won't show you any mercy. So tell me Furihata, what could be so important that you have to put that in jeopardy?"  
  
Furihata frowned in contempt. "I made a promise," he whispered.   
  
"A promise? To who—?"  
  
Hayama was cut off by the front door being slammed open uexpectedly. He jumped in front of Furihata and pushed him back into the couch as he took a defensive stance in front of him. His nails and teeth lengthened and he let out a threatening growl to whoever had intruded the house.   
  
"Hayama—"  
  
"Quiet. I'll protect you. Just stay quiet," he said facing him quickly to give him a reassuring smile, before turning back and watching the door.   
  
They both held their breaths as doors were opened and slammed against walls throughout the house until it was moving closer towards them. Hayama was prepared to jump at whoever opened the door. Once it finally did, he took off and shouted at Furihata to run away.   
  
"No!" The voice boomed throughout the room. "Furihata-sama, you need to stay!"  
  
"Nebuya?" Hayama asked from his position—hanging off of the man's shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck. "Well why didn't you just say so!"  
  
Nebuya, unaffected by the attack, brushed Hayama off of him and focused his attention solely on Furihata. "We need to get you to a secure area. Did Akashi give you any instructions in case this were to happen?"  
  
Furihata slowly nodded as he warily watched the giant man move closer to him. "O-outhouse in t-the woods." His heart had yet to stop thrashing around in his chest and his fear of Nebuya wasn't helping.   
  
"Oi! What the hell is going on?" Hayama yelled standing protectively in front of Furihata. He more so did it to ease the boy's fear than anything. "I'm in charge of his care and I can't just let you take him wherever you please."  
  
"Rogue attack." Nebuya stated without paying them much attention. He was searching around the room for something. He found what he was looking for and pulled a book off of the shelf to reveal a folded piece of paper behind it. When opened, it to reveal a map scattered with red dots, lines and notes. "This is a map of Rakuzan and this is where you need to go."  
  
Furihata gaped. "Are you kidding me? I searched through every book in here!"   
  
"We know." The other two wolves responded; which shut him up. So maybe he wasn't as discreet as he thought he had been.   
  
Much to his protest, Nebuya dragged him out of the house with Hayama in tow. "It's a hidden location not known to the rest of the pack. Reo will take you there."  
  
A sleek black wolf appeared next to them and rub himself against Furihata's leg. "You're the wolf that cut me off in Touou." He pointed out.   
  
Reo's dark eyes seemed to sparkle in mischief. With a little huff he pushed Furihata's legs forward telling him to shift. Furihata was more than willing to comply. Next to him Reo, and a sandy wolf he assumed was Hayama, took defensive stances around him as they walked him into the forest. Nebuya was no longer in sight meaning he must have returned to the fight.   
  
Furihata still had so many questions. Who were the rogues? Where did they come from? Is it anyone from Seirin? Will Akashi kill them? The last thought made Furihata stop in his tracks. Hayama was growling at him to keep moving but he refused to move. His ears twitched at the sounds around him—the collective growls and whimpers of a fight; the scent of blood.   
  
Once sound in particular caught his attention. His ear strained to pick up the sound of a frantic howl echoing against the trees. The howl was calling for someone—searching. The longer he listened the more he began to recognize the call. It was his name. Someone was calling him. It wasn’t the sharp tone of Akashi, it was soft and timid. _Fukuda_.

Furihata found himself answering the call with a howl of his own. He didn’t know how they had found him but he didn’t have time to think about it as he raced after the sound of his family. Images blurred past him as he used all the strength he had to push himself through the thickness of the trees. He jumped over fallen logs and avoided low hanging branches with ease. If he hadn’t been in such a hurry he would have stopped to admire himself.

It didn’t take him very long to find Fukuda and Kawahara. They were being circled by a group of wolves. Fukuda was standing over top of Kawahara who was lying unconscious on the ground, covered in gashes and blood. Fukuda didn’t look any better himself; he had a large bite mark on his side and scratches along his legs. He looked close to falling unconscious right next to Kawahara.

Just as the wolves were about to close in for the kill, Furihata jumped in front of his friends and snarled at the threat. He snapped his jaws at any wolf who dared to come closer and forced them to stay away at a distance. None of them were stupid enough to attack when the Alpha’s mate was standing in line of fire.

Fukuda was unable to say anything but stare at Furihata in disbelief, and then collapse in exhaustion. He was forced to shift back into his human form and quickly wrapped his arms around Furihata’s neck, ignoring the piercing pain from his sudden movements, and nuzzled his face into the soft fur. Hot tears dripped into his coated body as Fukuda took in the scent of his friend and sobbed.

“I thought you had been hurt, or worse…” Fukuda began to cry harder at the thought of having found Furihata’s dead body. His fingers dug painfully into his skin but Furihata ignored it and curled, affectionately, around his trembling body.

His attention was turned to the wounds splayed across his skin. He licked at the wounds and engrossed himself in their well being that he hadn’t noticed the furious wolf coming towards them. It wasn’t until he was thrown to the side, and away from his friends, that he finally acknowledged Akashi’s presence. He growled lowly at Fukuda and snapped his face inches away from his face. Fukuda received the message well and hastily crawled away from the terrifying wolf.

Furihata tried to move back to help him but something heavy had pinned him down. When he looked up to see the cause, he saw Hayama was the one forcing him to stay. He tried to call out to the sandy wolf, but he ignored him.

Akashi had momentarily forgotten the threat against his pack and went to examine Furihata for any possible wounds. A few nudges and licks later, he was satisfied with his search and returned his focus to the two wounded wolves huddled together. Fukuda had dragged Kawahara’s unconscious body into his lap and watched the exchange with terror and betrayal.

Furihata whined in despair, pleading with Fukuda to understand. He struggled underneath Hayama while yipping for his friend’s attention. Fukuda looked away. When he realized his attempts were futile, Furihata shifted into his human form so he could try and explain himself.

“You don’t understand!” Furihata yelled as he still tried to get away from Hayama. Even though his wolf was around the same size as Furihata’s he was significantly stronger. “Just let me explain!”

Fukuda refused to look at him and instead focused on examining the wounds on Kawahara. His inspection didn’t last long since Akashi was once again growling at the intruders. His fangs were bared and his hair standing up. His eyes were the brightest shade of gold that Furihata had ever seen—he was horrifying.

“Akashi!” Furihata yelled, trying to divert his attention away from the two wolves. His attempts were in vain but he didn’t know what else to do. “I’m alright! See? Nothing is wrong with me!”

Akashi ignored the brunette’s claims, as he had already checked for himself, and continued to stalk around the wolves threateningly. How dare they try to enter his territory and expect to be alive. The only reason they had even lived this long was because Akashi didn’t wish to spill their blood in front of Furihata. However he would not let his mate talk them out of this assault. They had come to Rakuzan with every intent on taking Furihata back with them. He had given them a second chance, which they had clearly disregarded, and instead attacked him head on.

“Akashi please!” Furihata cried out helplessly. “Please don’t do this!”

Akashi hardened his heart to the fear laced in his mate’s voice. He wanted nothing more then to comply to Furihata’s wishes but he was and Alpha, and he couldn’t let his emotions be ruled by those for his mate.

“ _Please_.” Furihata tried again. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched some of the members of Rakuzan pull Fukuda away from Kawahara and place him on knees with his head pushed into the ground. It was a submissive position for and execution. “No!”

A rush of adrenaline coursed through his body and Furihata threw Hayama off of him. He lunged at Akashi and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. He ignored the feeling of his strong muscles rippling under his grip. He sank his nails into the Alpha’s sides, letting his know that he had no intention of letting him go.

Akashi responded with an annoyed huff and twisted sharply so that Furihata was slammed onto the ground underneath him. He snapped his teeth in warning and glared at him.

“I won’t let you.” Furihata snapped back defiantly.

Akashi once again pushed him to the side where another wolf grabbed him and forced him down. No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he struggled against the arms of whoever held him, nothing was going through. Akashi had never ignored him like this, never casted him aside as if he were nothing.

Furihata didn’t look—couldn’t look. He heard the sound of bones being crushed and a gurgled scream before it was once again silent. Furihata was shaking and eventually puking. Everytime he opened his mouth, a scream of agony replaced any words he had to say. Even when Akashi wrapped his arms around him and attempted to say soothing words, Furihata just slapped him away.  

He hadn’t even realized he had been running. He didn’t know how far he had gone or how long he had been running for but he knew one thing for sure: he had escaped Rakuzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the drama REALLY begins.  
> Furi runs away and what is to become of Fukuda and Kawahara?  
> Is Akashi going to lose it or keep his cool?  
> And is author-chan going to keep her deadline this week?  
> Next Thursday on Of Two Wolves
> 
> ^^idk y I did that  
> Tell me what you guys think! and come hug me on Tumblr at KaiiKiee


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late last week and now a day early this week.  
> I'm posting it earlier because I'll be busy all day tomorrow and I'd rather you have it sooner than later :)
> 
> Quick explanation that I want to get out of the way: in this story the characters live their lives in a wolf-like society which means that many of their beliefs and traditions are based on animal instinct. They are modified and adapted from human society (since they are half human) but the core of it is wolf. So technically speaking, what Akashi did was completely just and okay but since they are Furihata's friends, his human side doesn't see it that way.  
> (maybe this will help you understand some the characters choices and feelings towards things however you are all entitled to your own opinions and I love reading them!!! This is just a let you know :))
> 
> Enjoy!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Kagami had finally met his match. Aomine was a phenomenon that Kagami didn’t think could have even existed. He was always used to being the stronger one and the one that would make others cower from intimidation but now he was being outshone in a way that had never happened before.

The only other time this had ever happened was when he and Himuro had gotten into their fight. They were both hotheaded when it came to their competitions, and Alex’s natural aura of aggression only made them worse. Eventually Kagami feared that he’d lose his brother entirely and backed down. Himuro took this as an insult to his pride and disappeared after that—Kagami has been looking for him ever since.

Is was the type of reputation the he prided himself in. He was strong and everyone knew it. He never backed down from a fight and he never lost. Until Aomine. Since their first meeting, where he had be miserably defeated, Kagami had been continuously challenging Aomine for the sake of his pride. It didn’t matter how many time the Alpha would beat him, if he could get even one win he’d be satisfied.

Just as their first, all their fights were brutal and vicious. Neither one of them held back from the other and more often than not blood was drawn. Both of them were warriors and held a sort of respect for the other for it.

Aomine would say they got along splendidly however Kagami would agree to disagree. They fought often—mostly playful banter—but they rarely agreed on anything. Kagami would have been okay with that if it weren’t for the fact that Aomine tried to solve every problem with sex. Not that the sex was bad, because it was most definitely not, but it felt as if he were trying to avoid him.

That was one thing he could guarantee about Aomine, was the fact that he loved sex. The first week he had spent with Aomine they did nothing but that. He was positive that Aomine was determined to do him on every surface in the house. He would have complained if it weren’t for the fact that the Alpha knew exactly what he was doing and made Kagami feel more pleasure than he had ever experienced in his life.

Yet it was just that: sex. Kagami felt like they barely spoke a full conversation with each other. He wasn’t even sure if he knew who Aomine really was. He knew he liked basketball and, the obvious activity of sex, but that was about all he had learned about the Alpha. Touou wasn’t much help either. It seemed that Aomine had distanced himself from the rest of the pack and the only other person who spent much time with him, other than himself, was Momoi. All the pink haired beauty had to say was revolving around the childhood they spent together.

So far Kuroko’s plan wasn’t going so well and he had begun to realize that convincing Aomine of anything would be harder than he originally thought. Even if at times he would act like a retard and pretend to ignore the duties of an Alpha, Kagami knew that he was loyal and protective of his pack to his core.

His mind would always wander to the day he had challenged Aomine to let him into his pack. He was thankful that even after they had found out they were mates that Aomine still made him participate in the pack traditions. It had meant that Aomine wasn’t going to favour him but let his own strength determine his worth. He had witnessed Aomine’s love for his pack that day. He knew who Kagami was and why he had come to Touou. Still, he fought him with the same aggression and strength an Alpha would use to defend their pack.

They had mated that night. Aomine had assured him that he was willing to wait until he was comfortable—although he didn’t seem ecstatic about the idea—Kagami, however, had no wish to delay either.

The marking ceremony had been one of the only times in Kagami’s life where he had cried. The feeling of connection between him and Aomine and the emotions shared between them was a startling feeling to him. Aomine had even been rendered quiet by it. He had always heard that mating was one of the purest and incomparable moments in your life. It had been. Being bound to his mate had literally felt like a part of him had been reconnected.

Just seeing his own mark dug into Aomine’s neck was enough to bring him a sense of calm and utter contentment. There’s nothing he would have changed about how he and Aomine had met because the circumstances had been perfect for them. They were perfect for each other. Kagami had realised this and was finally starting to understand the meaning of a mate.

He was happy and even with Aomine’s obvious distancing, he couldn’t find fault. They were no means perfect but Kagami like them the way they were. Especially in the mornings when he’d wake up wrapped in the Alpha’s arms their bodies pressed impossibly tight together. He loved when Aomine would say good morning to him in his sleep husked voice and kiss him sweetly. He loved when they lay together at night and Aomine would explore every part of his body trying to memorize it all over again. He loved their fights, their laughs and their everything. He loved Aomine.

He could only hope that Aomine would agree to his wishes and help him retrieve Furihata from Rakuzan. He didn’t think he would be able to leave him behind and go off on his own without him. He was scared that Aomine would feel betrayed if he went against him but he was also terrified that everyday he waited, Furihata was closer to death.

Aomine was a busy man and he had been unable to even find the time to talk to him about it. Every chance he did manage to find he’d spend talking to Aomine about nothing and everything. They were exactly the same as they were completely different.

He hadn’t had any contact with Seirin since he first joined Touou, not including the few calls he made to Kuroko with vague updates, and had yet to tell any of them about Aomine. He felt like it was his dirty little secret. After all, he was one of the most significant members of Seirin and he went off and not only joined a pack but mated it’s Alpha. He could already hear the laughter of irony.

“What’re you doing?” A gruff voice asked from the doorway. Aomine stood standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed and looked at Kagami’s hand which held the remote pointing to the TV. It was a black screen.

“Thinking.” Kagami answered throwing the remote to the other side of the couch. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting or something?”

Aomine shrugged as he spread himself across the couch and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist. “It was boring and I wanted to be near you.”

“Romantic.” Kagami snickered flicking his forehead.

Aomine released a playful growl and nipped at the redhead’s neck. “Let’s have sex.”

“Wow. I can see rainbows and unicorns now.” Kagami teased as he pushed Aomine’s face away from his own. “Momoi is probably looking for you and I don’t want her walking in on us... _again_.”

Aomine huffed and continued his assault on his mate’s neck. “Lock the doors.”

“You think that will stop her?”

Aomine sat up and glared at him. “You don’t want to sleep with me.” He said as if it were a fact.

Kagami rolled his eyes and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Go back to the meeting before Momoi breaks the house looking for you.”

Aomine’s hand had wandered up his thigh and pulled him up onto his lap. Kagami’s legs straddled his hips as he wrapped his arms loosely over his shoulders. The Alpha nuzzled his nose against his mate’s neck and took in his scent.

“Who cares? Let her burn it down.” Aomine mumbled against his skin. His hands ran up and down Kagami’s muscled thighs, every so often moving to squeeze his behind.

Kagami laughed as Aomine captured his lips in a deep kiss. Their arms tightened around each other and their grips strengthened to a bruising force. It didn’t take long for Kagami’s shirt to lay waste on the floor nor for him to attempt the same from Aomine’s.

Kagami groaned as hot hands ran down his sides and across his stomach to grasp in between his legs. He crushed his mouth harder against Aomine’s while he pushed his hips into his hand. The Alpha responded by sucking on his mate’s sweet tongue and brushing his lips with sharp bites. Kagami moaned again. They became lost in the heat and touch if each other. Every groan was swallowed by Aomine who couldn’t get enough of his wondrous mouth. His tiny gasps and throaty moans were enough to send him into a state of rapture. His beautifully strong mate was more than he could take and he relished in every time he succumbed to his lust for him.

A throat was cleared behind them and Kagami reluctantly pulled away. Only to have Aomine push him down onto his back and resume their activity. Kagami tried to push him off but inevitably gave into him.

“Dai-chan.” Momoi said impatiently.

“Fuck off.” He said in between kisses. Kagami rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder hard with palm and managed to push him back a bit. Aomine sighed in defeat. “What do you want Satsuki?”

“Thank you Kagamin,” she said with a small smiled. “As for you, stop skipping out on your meetings and take them seriously!”

Aomine picked his ear, uninterested. “It’s a waste of time. I’d rather be doing something work my while.” He said pulling a struggling Kagami back into his lap, so that his front was pressed against the redhead's back, and resting his chin on his shoulder. Their hands were connected in front of them.

Momoi sighed in annoyance. “These meetings are more important than Kagamin! No offense—”

“None taken.”

“—and you need to be there to make decisions for your pack. This is your responsibility as Alpha!” She finished with a frustrated stomp of her foot.

“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Aomine asked nonchalantly.

If looks could kill, Kagami was sure that Aomine would have dropped dead long ago with the way Momoi was glaring at him. She seemed to be wishing that he’d randomly combust and explode into a thousand tiny pieces. He was sure her head was about to do the same thing. It was always like this between them. Aomine would skip a meeting, Momoi would yell at him and then they’d go back to finish the meeting. No matter how stubborn the Alpha was, his beta was even more so and she had her feminine authority as well.

Momoi rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Kagami was surprised. He had never seen her give up on him so fast. Usually if words didn’t work, she’d just drag him back by his ear.

“Ki-chan is here.”

Aomine straightened up. “Why didn’t you just start with that?” he asked in annoyance. He returned Kagami to the couch so he could get up and gave him a quick kiss before following Momoi.

“Wait, who's Ki-chan?” Kagami asked with a hint of jealousy laced in his voice. His eyebrows scrunched together and his shoulders clenched. Aomine never reacted like this to anyone and Kagami didn’t like it.

Aomine smirked at his obvious envy and firmly kissed him. “No one you need to worry about. When we’re done talk I’ll let you meet him. I think you two would get along.”

Before he could leave Kagami pulled Aomine into another deep kiss and Momoi once again had to separate them. The Alpha grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor and put it back on as he left Kagami in the living room. He huffed in annoyance as he fell back into the couch. No matter what Aomine said or what he thought was too stupid to feel, Kagami was definitely jealous.

  
  


—

 

 

His head pounded and his eyes stung like he had rubbed them raw. Every time he tried to open them they’d stick together, crusted over from his dried tears. His body was sore and his muscles ached with each movement he made. He felt disgusting and dirty and would kill for a hot shower, or even a bath. He rolled onto his back and his head landed against a heavenly soft pillow. It reminded him of Akashi’s fluffy, custom made pillows back at the mansion and Furihata was overcome with memories of the day before. He wanted to cry again but his eyes stung too much to do so. He needed some type of comfort to sooth his emotions and although he wasn’t going to ask Akashi directly, he was still going to need something. He stuffed his face into the pillow and breathed in his regrettable mate’s scent. Except when he did, it wasn’t Akashi’s scent that surrounded him.

Furihata shot up in the bed and winced as his body groaned in protest and his head split in two. He couldn’t help but groan painfully as he tried to take in his surroundings with a blurred vision. He was in a smaller room with a dresser and night table. The bed sheets were a plain black colour and there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the room.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

Furihata squeaked in fear of the new voice that entered the bedroom and scurried to the edge of the bed, using a pillow as a shield. “S-stay away!”

The newcomer raised their hands in in a display or friendship and dropped a change of clothes on the bed in front of him. “There’s no need to be afraid… I won’t hurt you.”

“W-where am I-I?” Furihata asked teeth chattering in fear.

“Somewhere safe. I found you at the border two days ago passed out, so I took you in. You’ve been sleeping the whole time.” The man said staying at a distance from Furihata.

The brunette’s eyes went wide. “Two days? I u-uh, I—” he groaned as pain flooded his head again.

The man looked concerned. “That doesn’t sound good. Do you need a painkiller or something? I can get you any kind you want, the house is filled with them! Perks of being mated to a doctor I guess.”

Furihata stared at the many wearily. “W-Who are you?”

The man’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Oh man! I forgot that part didn’t I?” He laughed loudly clutching his stomach and then bowed lowly with a mischievous smirk on his face. “My name is Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little sneak peak of Touou and what has become of Furihata....  
> Takao is now introduced which means everyone's favourite tsundere is to come!!!! Yay!!
> 
> See you all next week!
> 
> (P.S. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SOME OF THE CHARACTER'S WOLVES LOOK LIKE CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR: kaiikiee. SO FAR I HAVE GOTTEN AKASHI, FURIHATA, HAYAMA, REO, NEBUYA, FUKUDA AND KAWAHARA)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Double Digits Guys!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's so late but on Thursday I threw out my back and I haven't really been able to move all that well. I've become a lot better and I can walk pretty well now but it's still sore. DON'T WORRY GUYS I'M OKAY, JUST STUBBORN AS HELL!
> 
> So a little talk between Kazu and Kou-chan, a little background on Kuroko and a little realization from Furi!! Enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Furihata hadn’t realized how accustomed he had become to sleeping next to Akashi. He didn’t realize how much the strong arms that wrapped around his waist and the warm body pressed against his own could affect him like this. It wasn’t until that he unconsciously went looking for them that he noticed it. He couldn’t fall asleep. Everytime he closed his eyes, his mind would race and he rolled around in the bed searching for a mate that wasn’t there. He missed the soft kisses Akashi would press against the back of his neck and the soothing fingers that would massage him until he fell asleep. The affectionate words whispered into his ears were also relinquished. He hadn’t understood just how attached he had become to Akashi until he no longer had him.

Furihata would lay in his cold bed at night, listening to the sounds of nothing and crying tears of regret. As much as he wanted to hate Akashi and despise him for want he had done, his mind would always wander to all his good qualities. He would think about how the Alpha had treated him like royalty—something to be cherished. He remembered how Akashi would sit and listen to Furihata rant about the latest book he read all while ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair.

Akashi had been raised in a very dignified family and was taught to act and speak a certain way. Not once had he reprimanded Furihata for his casual way of life. In fact, he had encouraged him to continue it and would even participate with him at times. The weirdest moment in his life so far was when Akashi had told him that he had never been to a McDonalds, or any fast food restaurant for that matter. Although he hadn’t found it overly enjoyable he would still go if Furihata wanted to.  

For every time Akashi was selfish and made decisions based on his own interests, he would give in to Furihata’s request without complaint. He was stubborn and at times cruel, but he always had his mate’s well being in mind. In his eyes, there was only Furihata.

Furihata began to cry into another sleepless night. _Don’t forget what he did to them—to Kuroko, to Fukuda and Kawahara._ He _was_ doing the right thing. Soon he’d leave Shūtoku and make his way out of Teiko completely.

He wished that he had thought this out before blindly running because he had no supplies or provisions. Luckily, Takao had allowed him to stay at the house he had woken up in and had given him some food and clothing. He didn’t want to leave and take all his stuff without telling Takao anything, especially because he had been so kind to him, and he was trying to find a way to tell him.

His time in Shūtoku had been very enjoyable thanks to the dark haired boy. He would come and visit him everyday since he’s woken up and Furihata would like to consider him a friend. Currently, Takao had brought a board game over with him and had challenged him to a game. The winner had to answer one question the other asked of them. It seemed harmless enough and Furihata had eagerly agreed. However, Takao had seemed to rig the game since he was winning by a long shot.

“Are you sure you did nothing to alter the game?” Furihata asked again as Takao took way too much money from the bank then he should be allowed to.

“No, Kou-chan. I put a magic spell on the wheel so I would always land on a spot that would give me money.” Furihata would always flinch at the nickname since Reo had called him that as well. He didn’t need to have reminders of Rakuzan. He made one for spin of the wheel and cheered. “And with that I win!”

Furihata rolled his eyes at Takao’s over-dramatized victory celebration.“Takao there’s something I need to tell you." It was time that Furihata told him who he really was. Akashi would most defenitlry know where he was by now and he needed to leave as soon as he could; he wouldn't do so without explaining himself to Takao first. "I… I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

Takao stopped dancing and looked at Furihata with confusion. “That’s funny. I was going to say the same thing to you.”

It was Furihata’s turn to be confused.

“Do you mind if I go first?” Takao asked as he sat across from the brunette again. His face was masked with a seriousness that Furihata had never seen on him before. Takao had a very high range of emotions but this type of seriousness didn’t seem like him. “Shin-chan has been growing suspicious recently and I’m not sure how much longer I can hide you from him.”

“Shin-chan… your mate right?” Furihata had first laughed at the nickname when Takao had mentioned him but he had never really said anything more then that. He realized that he had no idea who ‘Shin-chan’ was.

“You know ever since I had come to Shūtoku, not once has there _ever_ been a rogue wolf that has made it into—let alone out of—Rakuzan’s territory.” Furihata stiffened at the topic of conversation. “This leads me to believe that you're not a rogue.”

Furihata nodded carefully. “I was a rogue, but not anymore.”

Takao smiled happily. “That's good to hear! I was worried that I had allowed a rogue to stay in the pack. I would have gotten into so much trouble for that. Could you imagine the headlines? _Shūtoku’s Alpha female harbors rogue in his house._ I'm sure the press would just love that!”

Furihata choked. “A-alpha female?”

Takao winked. “In the flesh.” He threw his hands in the air for dramatic affect. “Sorry I had to keep it from you, but I had to make sure you weren't a threat first.”

Furihata nodded again. “I understand.”

Takao grinned and ran across to give him a hug. “Good! I didn't want you to be mad at me. Though, I am having a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you could help me?”

Furihata swallowed dryly. That had been too close for comfort. “Of course.”

“Well you see, Shin-chan recently got a peculiar call. It had something to do with a runaway mate? I'm not completely sure what happened but he asked Shin-chan for help. In fact, he asked all the Generation of Miracles for help and he never does that.” Takao laughed softly, “So Kou-chan, I’m going to ask you my question now. Why did you run away from Akashi?”

Furihata’s eyes widened as he sucked in a sharp breath. He should have know that this would happen. He should have left Shūtoku sooner. “I…” Furihata was too stunned to say anything. “Please don’t send me back.” His whisper was almost too quiet to be heard by Takao.

Takao sighed a gripped his hand tightly. “You being here is a risk to Shūtoku. If Akashi found out that I was letting you stay, unintentional or not, he would declare war on the pack. We may be strong but we are not enough to hold Rakuzan—we learned from that mistake.”

“Then I’ll leave! He doesn’t have to know.” Furihata was crushing Takao’s hand in his. “Please Takao, you don’t know what he did.”

“You’re right I don’t know but I know how Akashi is and what he’ll do. Akashi doesn’t hurt people without a reason Kou-chan, he isn’t that low. But now, you’re giving him a reason and I can’t let Shūtoku be collateral.” Takao was pleading with Furihata in his own way. If Furihata didn’t go back to Rakuzan, Shūtoku would pay the price.

“I-I can’t-”

“Why not?” Takao growled angrily. He had tried to be calm with Furihata but the brunette wasn’t making it easy. “I didn’t think you were the type of person to run away from your own mate and drag people down with you! Do you not even miss him? How cold can you be? He’s your mate!”

Furihata was crying at this point and his shoulders were shaking from the force of it. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I d-do miss him. I m-miss him s-so much b-but I can’t…”

Takao engulfed the shaking wolf into his arms. He pulled him onto the ground so he could hold him as he cried into his chest. Takao ran his fingers through the brunette’s fluffy hair and whispered assuringly into Furihata’s ear. “Tell me Kou-chan. Why are you so afraid?”

Furihata knew he shouldn’t say. It wasn’t his place to, but he had been holding it in for so long and with no one to talk to he felt as if he were going to explode. It was too much for him to bear alone. “Have you ever heard the name Kuroko Tetsuya?”

When Takao shook his head Furihata continued. “He was a wolf that used to be part of Teiko before it had changed into five united packs. He was driven out by Akashi.”

Takao seemed confused. “That isn’t uncommon in a pack to get rid of the weak links. If this person is holding a grudge over it, you shouldn’t have to burden it.”

“Kuroko doesn’t hold petty grudges. In fact, he doesn’t have any feelings towards Teiko from what I can see. Also Akashi didn’t just kick him out. Before that he emotionally tortured Kuroko into believing that the Generation of Miracles all found him useless and that his ideals were senseless and naive.” Furihata took a shaky breath. “He broke Kuroko and then left him for dead.”

It was the shortened version of what had happened but it was enough to get his point across. Akashi was a horrible man who did horrible things. He was not the kind man Furihata would continue to see him as. He _couldn’t_ be.

Takao was quiet; processing everything he had heard. Finally he spoke. “Like I said, Akashi doesn’t hurt people without a reason. I don’t know him very well but I do know that much.”

Furihata was astonished. “How can you still think that?”

“Because I obviously know him better than you. How could you let your friend’s past with ruin your future? Maybe Akashi has changed, maybe there’s a part of the story that you don’t know about. You can’t make assumptions about someone based on what another has told you.” Takao sighed heavily with frustration. “He’s your _mate_ Kou-chan. You will never get another one of him. Are you willing to lose that?”

“But Kuroko-”

“-Is not that good of a friend if he’d stop you from being with your mate.” Takao interrupted. “Is he really your friend Furihata? Would he want you to do this because of him?” Furihata looked away in shame because he knew that he was right. “You always do what other people ask of you but for once Kou-chan, what do _you_ want?”

Furihata already knew what he wanted. He had wanted it from the first moment he had made eye contact with him. He wanted every conversation, every soft kiss he would press against the back of his neck and the soothing fingers that would massage him until he fell asleep. He wanted all the affectionate words whispered into his ears. “I want Akashi.”

Takao smiled and pulled them both up from the floor. “Go home Kou-chan.”

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with green hair walked into the room. His face was stern and his eyes were cold. “So this is where you’ve been running off to everyday.”

Takao’s eyes went wide. “Shin-chan!” Before Furihata could even react, Takao had sprinted across the room and jumped into the tall man’s arms. His face flushed as he had to look away from the deep kiss that Takao had pulled him into. They looked so happy.

“I have already called Akashi. He will be here within a few hours.” The Alpha told him as he wrapped his arms around Takao’s midsection. Takao was more then happy to comply by leaning into his touch.

Furihata nodded because he wasn’t sure what to say. “T-thank you.”

The Alpha nodded back. “You’ll be staying with us until he comes. I can’t allow you to do anything rash.”

Takao grinned and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry Shin-chan, Kou-chan is going to do what’s best for him.” He pulled out of his mate’s arms and ran out of the room in excitement, yelling at Furihata as he did. “Hurry up Kou-chan! We need to get you ready to see Akashi!”

The Alpha sighed and turned to walk after Takao. Furihata followed slowly behind.

  
“That person.” The Alpha began, but when Furihata looked up at him he only saw his back. “Kuroko left of his own accord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going down in the next chapter guys!! See you on thursday, I PROMISE that there will be a chapter to come :)
> 
> Come hug me on tumblr: Kaiikiee  
> <3


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and mostly dialog but it gives you what's going on with life that doesn't include Akashi or Furihata.  
> Kise is a bit ooc in this story but tbh, Kise is a manipulative fuk and we all know it.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Kise Ryouta was always a peculiar individual. He always had a smile on his face, even when others would think it’d disappear. He knew how to act in every situation to make it all turn out for the better. He was the definition of a ‘people person’. He was also everything Aomine despised in a person. Yet, as Kise did to everyone around him, he dragged Aomine into his world and refused to let him out of it. At first, Aomine had hated him. Nothing about the blonde was real. From his cunning eyes to his manipulative words, even his charming personality—it was all fake.

Over time he had come to understand Kise in a way that he didn’t think he would ever be able to. Kise trusted him enough to show him who he really was and Aomine couldn’t refuse him after that. He had his doubts about the way Kise truly viewed him but when the blonde Alpha had come to him during a time when he had lost everything, Aomine understood the true extent of their friendship.

They had a secret understanding of one another that most wouldn’t comprehend. They would never act the true way they felt for each other, it just wasn’t in their personalities to do so.

So when Kagami began to ignore him because Aomine refused to explain his relationship with Kise, he hadn’t thought he was in the wrong at all. It was completely normal for Aomine to not even react to Kise’s presence. He didn’t flinch at his flirty words or the way he would cling onto his arm. To him, it was completely ordinary. It took Momoi explaining why Kagami would be pissed off, in detail, five times before Aomine understood.

It would also explain why Kagami’s obstinacy extended towards sex. It had been a week since their fight had begun and Aomine was suffering from the biggest case of blue-balls.

“Come on, baby!” Aomine groaned wrapping his arms around Kagami’s waist. He had pulled the red-head onto his lap and refused to let him go, despite his struggling. He would press soft kisses to his mate’s neck and nibble at his bite but Kagami stayed strong and unresponsive. “I said I was sorry. I really didn’t know you’d misunderstand. Kise is just like that.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and childishly pouted.

Aomine groaned again because he knew he wasn’t allowed to kiss it off of his mouth. He dropped his forehead onto the muscled shoulder in front of him and sighed. “Please?”

“You’re such an idiot.” Kagami mumbled once again squirming.

“Yes I am!” Aomine agreed. “But I’m your idiot and you are a wonderfully beautiful mate who understands that idiots make mistakes.”

Kagami laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’m still mad.”

“I can take mad. Just don’t ignore me.” Aomine grumbled with a pout.

Kagami leaned back into his mate’s warmth with a sigh. “Still no sex.”

Aomine scoffed in disbelief. “What?” He stopped Kagami from getting off of his lap by flipping them and pinning him underneath his body.

“Oi! Ahomine—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because the Alpha captured him in a passionate kiss.

Aomine groaned at the feeling of his mate’s lips against his after so long and couldn’t stop himself from wanting more. He bit and sucked at Kagami’s plump bottom lip until the red-head opened up his mouth to him. They both groaned as their tongues twisted together in a dominate fight. Neither one letting the other win.

Aomine had his hand up the redhead’s shirt when the door slammed open. “Aominecchi!”

Kagami immediately broke the kiss and shoved Aomine off of him. He growled threateningly at the blonde beauty who stood in their doorways with an innocent smile. “Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?”

If it weren’t for the firm arm around his waist, Kagami would have launched himself across the room and attack the stupid blonde freak.

“Learn to fucking knock Kise!” The Alpha growled from behind Kagami. Even if it was Kise, he wouldn’t let anyone see Kagami the way he can make him.

“Hmm?” Kise questioned as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the seat across from them. “Don’t leave your door unlocked then.”

Kagami growled again and tried to leave but Aomine kept him in place. _Definitely no sex for him._

“Hey Aominechhi… I don’t think Kagamicchi likes me very much…” Kise said smirking at Kagami’s clear discomfort.

Kagami had learned quickly that Kise had a special name he’d give to the people he respected. After first meeting him draped across his mate and attacking him for it he hasn’t been on the best of terms with Kaijō’s Alpha. Apparently though, attacking Kise is a way to make him respect you, because since then his name has been graced with his special: “ _cchi_ ”.

“You might want to stay for this Kagamicchi, it’s about your little rogue friends. Seirin, right?” Kise’s happy persona disappeared and was replaced by a deadly serious face.

Kagami stiffened. “What did you do to them you bastard?” He asked baring his fangs.

Aomine instinctively tugged Kagami back so he was squished between the side of the couch and Aomine’s body. He felt another fight coming on, and although Kise had been lenient and surprised the first time, he wouldn’t be so merciful for the second.

“Nothing yet.” Kise answered. “Recently they’ve been pushing into Yōsen territory and Murasakibaracchi has asked for me to handle it. Coincidentally they’ve attempted access from every point _but_ Kaijō. It seems to be a bit of a concern to me since they’re obviously trying to get to Rakuzan, but what I want to know is why?”

Kagami felt the air become more dangerous and leaned into Aomine for comfort. Kise wouldn’t dare attack him with the Alpha and his mate present. “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t had contact with them since I’ve been in Touou.”

“Kaijō is bordered by the water Kise, it is very rare that people would try to get in that way.” Aomine defended him. “Isn’t that why you were given that section.”

Kise growled at Aomine for the insult before calming down. “I don’t think you understand the extent of this. Two wolves from your mate’s little group infiltrated Rakuzan and tried to take Akashi’s mate. They have become a threat that can no longer be put aside.”

Aomine’s eyes widened at the news and released a sigh. “What do you need from me?”

Kagami couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You can’t be serious! Seirin would never do something like that! They don’t attack unnecessarily; it has to be someone else.”

Aomine placed a kiss on his mate’s forehead. “There is nothing I can do. They were doomed the moment they stepped foot into Rakuzan.”

Kagami stood up and left the room without saying anything. He knew that if he stayed there any longer he would’ve attacked somebody, and that definitely wouldn’t help Seirin anymore. He stomped up the stairs to his and Aomine’s bedroom before dramatically slamming the door.

He sighed in exhaustion and stuck his ear against the door to listen to the Alphas. Aomine was easy to trick at times but with Kise he wasn’t sure so he could only hope that he assumed Kagami was pouting under the covers. He needed more info about their knowledge of Seirin so he could call Kuroko and warn them.

 _“He’s rather dramatic.”_ Kise’s voice barely reached the door.

Aomine’s snort followed. _“Are you one to judge? Besides I think he deserves to be.”_

 _“You aren’t going to let your mate cloud your judgement are you?”_ Kise asked in a hiss. _“We’ve all seen what happens when you do that. Remember Midorima and the little hawk guy?”_

 _“Akashi still hasn’t let that go has he?”_ Aomine asked.

Kagami had no idea what they were talking about but he could only think about how much fun it would to bash in Kise’s too perfect face.

 _“How do you think he’s going to react when he learns about Kagami? He isn’t going to like it.”_ Kise pointed out.

He could feel Aomine’s resentment in his chest as well as the vibration of the growl that followed afterwards. _“Let him try to take him and we’ll see what happens.”_

 _“Don’t make threats you can’t keep. You know I’d always side with you but we wouldn’t just being going against Rakuzan but also Yōsen and Shūtoku. That’s not a force that we alone could handle.”_ Kise was trying to reason with his anger. _“If Seirin didn’t want a war, why did they go after the Alpha female? That’s asking for death.”_

 _“I doubt Akashi kept them alive for long either, probably killed them on the spot. Or when his mate ran away afterwards.”_ Aomine responded.

Kagami could no longer listen to the rest of the conversation. Kuroko didn’t say anything about a raid on Rakuzan, getting there would be impossible first of all. If Akashi had killed them, it would explain why Kuroko hasn’t been answering his calls, but he just couldn’t imagine Akashi killing Kuroko. Throw him in a dungeon sure, but not execute him.

Unless Kuroko didn’t know about the raid in the first place. Attacking Rakuzan was a crazy idea that Huuyga, Riko and Kuroko would also never allow to happen. If they didn’t know, Kagami needed to inform them right away and warn him about Kaijō.

Searching through one of his drawers he dug through a pile of clothes to pull out a phone wrapped in a t-shirt. He listened to see if Aomine and Kise were still talking before making the call.

 _“Kagami-kun.”_ Kuroko’s stoic voice answered through the receiver.  

“Why did you attack Rakuzan?” He asked right away. “Akashi’s mate was apparently involved in the mess and now he’s out for blood. He’s sending the packs after you, manly _Kaijō_ , also the ones involved in the attack are more than likely dead. What were you thinking, Kuroko?”

 _“We didn’t have any planned attack on Rakuzan. We’ve been trailing borders in search for a lead on Furihata but recently… Fukuda and Kawahara went missing.”_ Kuroko answered back.

“What? Do you think they went after Furihata?” Kagami asked. “How did they even make it to Rakuzan anyways?”

 _“Like me, Kagami-kun, they aren’t very noticed by others. Someone who is considered weak isn’t considered a threat.”_ Kuroko explained.

“Okay but the doesn’t explain why Akashi’s mate was involved.” Kagami commented in confusion.

 _“Up until now, I wasn’t even aware that Akashi had found a mate.”_ Kuroko answered softly. _“Kagami-kun… you don’t think that…”_

“I’m not you Kuroko, I can’t read your mind.” Kagami hissed. “Spit it out.”

 _“Akashi didn’t have a mate until Furihata was taken. Do you think that maybe Furihata is Akashi’s mate?”_ Kuroko asked softly. His voice got quieter.

“Impossible.” Kagami declared.

 _“But is it?”_ Kuroko insisted. _“If he is, we can never get to Furihata again.”_

“You can’t.” Kagami said. “But I can.”

 _“Be careful Kagami-kun, Akashi is not someone to take lightly.”_ Kuroko warned.

“I will be. Stay safe Kuroko and stay under the radar. You’ve got a pack looking for you.” Kagami responded and hung up. He quickly wrapped the cell phone back in the shirt before tucking it into the drawer. He turned to leave the bedroom when his breath was knocked out of his chest and his face drained with terror.

“Kise… what are you…?” Kagami couldn’t even finish his sentence because Kise froze him with the coldest glare he had ever seen in his life.

His heart stopped beating as Kise took a step towards him. The Alpha’s eyes were glowing a bright yellow, his fangs lengthened to sharp, deadly points and his claws were clenched into tight fists. “Where the fuck is he?” His words were more growled then  spoken.

“Who?” Kagami asked with a slight stutter in his voice.

  
‘Kuroko!” Kise roared slamming his fist into the wall. “Where the fuck is my mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> I'm going on vacation next week and I don't know if there will be stable wifi where I'm going but I'll try my best to update :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come Hug me on Tumblr: KaiiKiee


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation is over... :(  
> School starts tomorrow... :(  
> The story is updated.. :)
> 
> I know its been a while but hopefully you haven't forgotten about me. Thanks for holding out guys! Updates will resume as normal for now on guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

_“Akashi-san, may I come in?” A small voice asked from behind the door. Akashi could already imagine the small pale hands pressed against the door and the light blue hair scattered outwards as he held his ear to the door in anticipation for the older boy’s response._

_Akashi was studying for his school exams and knew that his father wouldn’t be happy about the disturbance, but he couldn’t ever say no to the small child. “You may enter, Kuroko.”_

_The door was quickly opened and closed and the sound of little feet pattering across the floor made Akashi look up to see the new visitor. The bluenette had made himself comfortable on his favourite chair in Akashi’s office. It was once in the library, but when his father had decided that it was time for Akashi to have his own private work space, he moved the chair so Kuroko could stay with him while he worked. In his small hands he clutched onto a rather large book that he had been reading for the past week, and by the look of it, it appeared that he had finished._

_“I apologize for interrupting your studies.” Kuroko whispered quietly as he hugged his book closer to his chest. He knew Akashi wouldn’t be mad with him—he never was—but he didn’t want to get the older boy in trouble._

_Akashi smiled fondly from his desk and put down his textbook so he could give the young boy his full attention. “You haven’t interrupted anything. I already have all of it memorized, I’m merely covering the basics.”_

_Kuroko’s blue eyes widened in awe. “B-but you only started last week! Akashi-san is really smart. Midorima-san said you’re like a… genius… what does that mean Akashi-san?” He had stumbled over the new word._

_“It means just as you said Kuroko, really smart.” Akashi responded._

_“Well then Akashi-san is a genius!” Kuroko exclaimed as he jumped up, his book still clutched tightly in his hands. “In my story, once of the characters were like you, Akashi-san.”_

_Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Oh? How so?”_

_“He’s very strong, smart and scary but as the story goes on, you learn that he is actually very nice and caring. Just like Akashi-san!” Kuroko’s eyes sparkled as he spoke of his story and Akashi knew that it was one the boy had particularly enjoyed. He was already preparing himself to hear of the book for weeks to come._

_"Akashi-san?” Kuroko called out and Akashi hummed in response. “What’s a soulmate? Mama was talking about it with Aomine-kun but I didn’t understand.”_

_Akashi chuckled lightly. Mates weren’t something that was talked about until reaching puberty. It was that time when wolves scents begin to change and distinguishing mate’s from simple classmates was easy to do. Very rarely did a wolf find their mate soon after puberty, however it had happened._

_“A soulmate is someone who makes you very happy. Happy in a way that no one else ever has or ever will.” Akashi explained as he moved to sit on the arm of Kuroko’s chair. “There is only one of them in your life and you must cherish them.”_

_“Akashi-san makes me happy, does that mean you’re my soulmate?” Kuroko’s blue eyes widened at his revelation and smiled largely._

_Akashi patted the soft blue locks and shook his head. “Unfortunately I am not your soulmate. However, your soulmate is out there waiting for you and they will make you happier than I ever could.”_

_Kuroko shook his head insistently. “No, I want Akashi-san to be my mate.”_

_“What about my mate then? Won’t they be sad without me? Won’t yours be sad as well?” Akashi asked as the bluenette clung onto his arm tightly._

_The small  boy seemed to ponder this thought for a while before reluctantly letting go of the older boy’s arm. “You won’t leave me when I find my soulmate, will you?” Kuroko’s eyes pleaded him for an answer._

_“Of course not.” Akashi said and braced himself for the body that flung itself into his arms. He would never leave Kuroko to fend for himself. When his mother had first introduced the two of them, Kuroko had only been a baby, but the six year old knew that it would be his job to protect him. He was smaller than most and easily intimidated by those stronger than him. It was the reason that his friendship with Aomine had been a surprise to everybody, but for Akashi, it eased him. Aomine would protect him when he could not._

_“Akashi-san.” Kuroko called trying to get the red heads attention. “I hope that when Akashi-san finds his mate that they will make him very happy. I want them to make you smile because you don’t do it a lot.”_

_Akashi was left breathless. All his life he had, had people tell him what they wanted from him. Only from his mother had he been given requests to do with himself. The words the small wolf were able to conjure up meant more to Akashi then the younger boy could ever understand. He wrapped his arms around the bluenette and pulled him into his chest. “Thank you, Kuroko.”_

_Kuroko returned the hug. “If they don’t, I’ll take you away from them.”_

_Akashi laughed and set him back down on his chair so that he could return to his desk to finish his studying. “Don’t think the same doesn’t follow for you. If you aren’t happy with your soulmate, I will spare no time in destroying them.”_

_Kuroko giggled and opened his book to read it once again._  


 

When Akashi opened his eyes, the colour green was blurred around him. He felt the small jolts and vibrations of the car he was in. With a small grunt he forced himself to wake up and sit straight. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping, but it was long enough that they were no longer within Rakuzan territory.

His mind was racing with too many questions and thoughts for him to process all at once but they all came back to Furihata. He wasn’t sure why he had that dream but it only caused his heart to clench in pain. If Kuroko were still here, what would he have said?

Akashi hadn’t seen or heard from the bluenette since he left four years ago. To have a dream about him now was unnecessary and unwelcomed. The moment he left Teiko and abandoned the pack, he would no longer be accepted as one of their own. He was a traitor—an outsider. His thoughts drifted to their conversation all those years ago and his head started to throb. If he were to see him now, Kuroko would tell him how foolish he had been. Nothing he didn’t already know, but that’s what Kuroko was good at: pointing out the mistakes he tried to ignore. He let out a small groan at the imaginary conversation he could already see if Kuroko had been here.

He only hoped that Furihata was unhurt. At first he had been livid and tore apart anyone who managed to get on his nerves. He had become what his father was when his mother had died, a merciless murderer. At the time he could have cared less, the only thing he worried about was that his mate wasn’t beside him. He had thrown anyone who had let Furihata pass them into the dungeons, including Hayama. It took him a few days to calm down before he had enough sense to call others for help. He felt as if he were being lowered to something he wasn’t, but he pushed it aside for desperation. Even Reo, who could tolerate Akashi’s tempers almost as well as Nijimura, kept his distance from the Alpha.

As his temper began to diminish, fear replaced it. He hardly slept, hardly ate and he spent most of his days pacing around the house. It didn’t help that Furihata’s scent was _everywhere_ in the house. Every room he was in, aside from his office, felt like Furihata was lingering there, close, but out of reach. It was painful to stay inside the house, but at the same time he couldn’t leave.

When he got the call from Midorima telling him that his mate was safe in Shūtoku, his fear had drained and for the first time since Furihata had left, he felt his heart begin to beat normally again. He didn’t say much before hanging up and calling Reo.

Now that he had time to clear his mind, a sense of dread washed over his body. This would all mean nothing if, when he found Furihata, he would just fight him again. He had sighed many times in the ride, enough to worry Nebuya—who was oblivious to everything around him that didn’t involve fighting.

His mind went back to racing and he tuned out everything around him. He didn’t noticed the car had stopped moving, or that he was being called until a hand came down on his arm. He snarled threateningly and grabbed the hand to twist it back. He would have broken it if he hadn’t heard Nebuya yelling at him.

“Akashi-san! We’re here!”

He released his hand and looked out the window of the car to see Midorima’s house in front of him. The Alpha was outside with his Beta standing next to him. Akashi stepped out of the car and walked towards them.

“Where is he?” His voice had a snarl in it but he couldn't care how threatening he was being.

Midorima lead him inside the house. “He’s with Kazunari.”

Akashi glared at him. “I think it’s best if you keep _Kazunari_ away from Kouki, lest he wrongly influences him to do something trivial.” He smirked at the way Midorima flinched and motioned him to continuing walking.

“He was the one who told your mate to go back to Rakuzan.” Midorima commented.

“I don’t care what he did, Shintarou.” Akashi said tightly. He ended the conversation; slightly because he truly didn’t care and mostly because he could feel Furihata near him. He could find his mate without Midorima now but, out of courtesy and his own desire to cling onto the last string of strength he had before the desperation took him over completely, he followed the Alpha.

They finally stopped in front of the entrance way to Midormia’s office. It was only the days and hours that Akashi had put into controlling himself when he was younger that stopped him from throwing the door open and taking back his mate by force. His wolf was howling with rage and relief at being so close to his mate again. If for some reason Furihata wasn’t in the room when he opened the door, Akashi would very likely destroy everything and everyone around him.

He couldn’t hold the growl that released itself as Midormia took his sweet time opening the door. He continued to lowly growl at the Alpha and snapped his jaw in warning. He was _not_ in the mood to have his patience tested. All his stress had been built up over the last few days and he felt it seep through him now. He could feel his fangs lengthen and his nails sharpen—even the hairs on his arms started to stand on edge.

“A-Akashi…”

It all disappeared at once. Any visual anger was washed away from the Alpha’s face as his body naturally relaxed and his eyes closed. His shoulders no longer felt stiff and with a shaky breath he dared to open his eyes again. In the middle of Midormia’s office stood a timid boy, wrapping his arms around himself. His fingers twitched nervously and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“I—”

Furihata was unable to finish his sentence because a red blur flashed towards him in a matter of seconds. He squeaked and flinched away in fear. But no pain came. His body was embraced in strong arms and pulled tightly into a comforting heat. Not knowing what else to do, Furihata moved his own arms around Akashi. He could help but shudder as the Alpha nudged his nose into the brunette’s neck and breath in deeply. He barely registered the fact that Takao was pulling a very distraught Alpha out of the office to give the two of them time alone. They needed it.

“You’re not mad?” Furihata asked as he pulled away.

Akashi clicked his tongue. “I’m furious, but that can wait until later. Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The Alpha’s hands wandered all over the brunette’s body in search for anything out of place.

“I-I fine.” Furihata mumbled. Akashi seemed reluctant but released the brunette either way.

“That’s good.”

Furihata stared at the redhead in disbelief. He was sure when Akashi finally came to get him that he yell and scream and break everything around him before dragging him back to Rakuzan by his hair. He didn’t expect to pulled into a hug and asked is he was okay. It only went to show just how little he truly understood Akashi.

“A-Akashi, I-I’m so sorry.” Furihata began. He had practiced his speech a thousand time to Takao. Had it memorized to each period, but now when it mattered most, he couldn’t find the words to say. “I was scared. Not of you… well sort of you… but also of everything. I-It all happened so fast and I… I’m sorry.”

Akashi grabbed his hand and tugged him forward so that their bodies pressed together comfortably. He kissed the hand he was holding and then the forehead in front of him. He watched in delight as Furihata’s eyes squeezed tightly together and his face flushed a soft shade of pink.

“Let’s go home.” Akashi whispered as he pulled his mate back into his embrace.

It was far from over. Akashi had many things he needed to say to his mate and he was sure that Furihata had just as many. However, for now, as Akashi was basked in the scent of his mate and holding him in his arms he knew that all of that could wait. Furihata was safe, and right at that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing :D
> 
> I hope you guys got to see a side of Akashi that isn't shown very much to others. He is the kill first ask questions later type of guy but even mister stoic has his break down moments.  
> A little Akashi, Kuroko background story and a little feelings.
> 
> Also the flashback was before Bokushi came out, so Akashi doesn't call people by their first names yet. 
> 
> See ya on Thursday!!! <3
> 
> Hug me on Tumblr: kaiikiee


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS MY CHEM AND PHYSICS IS ON THE SAME DAY :'(  
> RIIIIIIPPPP
> 
> anyways shorter chapter with lots of dialog and DRAMA  
> also needs the shit to be edited out of it but I'm lazy so... whatevs (I literally haven't edited any of my chapters *cries*)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

The closest Kagami had ever been to dying was when he and Himuro had gotten into their fight. They had fought for two days straight without food or drink and finally they both passed out from exhaustion. When he had woken up, Alex was taking care of him and Himuro had disappeared. He can still feel the scars from when his brother dragged his claws down his chest or when his teeth nearly ripped his throat out. To this day, Kagami still doesn’t know what their fight was truly about. It had been the most terrifying day of his life and he always knew it would be a past he would always have to live with. 

Although the fight between the two of the had been brutal, Kagami and Himuro were of similar strengths and had a fairly equal fight. An Alpha was something Kagami had never encountered like this before. Sure he had fought Aomine and many Alphas before him, but he had never seen such rage on them like he did now. He never thought anything could be worse than your own brother trying to tear you to shreds. But as he stood their, with his arms held in front of him protectively, Kagami was again knew that fear.

Kise wasn’t even capable of forming words at this point. Everytime he tried to say something he’d angrily growl and clench his hands in frustration. His teeth were completely lengthened and claws drawing blood from where he clenched them into his palms. His scent was intense and Kagami felt his body slowly grow weak under the stress of it.

It wasn’t until Aomine had come barreling into the room and shoving Kagami behind him, that the redhead was finally able to breath again. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the back of his mate’s t-shirt for comfort. Aomine released a growl of his own at Kise and stepped back into Kagami’s space so that he could feel his body pressed against his—he needed to know that he was unharmed.

At the challenge of another Alpha, Kise seemed to relax slightly so that he was able to speak. “Where the hell is he?”

Aomine growled in response towards Kise’s hostility. “He doesn’t need to answer anything.”

“Where the hell is he!” Kise shouted this time, his eyes glowing brightly.

“Watch it Kise!”

“He was talking to Kuroko!” Kise yelled back loudly. “He was talking to Kuroko…”

Kagami flinched at how soft the blonde’s voice became and soon felt the need to speak up. If Kise was being truthful about his claim… then Kagami had no right about keeping that information to himself. It was all starting to make sense. Every time Kaijō became an option for a raid, Kuroko would make an excuse as to why they couldn’t go there. He had never considered why the bluenette had always done that and just pushed it aside. What he didn’t understand was why Kuroko wouldn’t tell them something like that or why he would run in the first place. Sure, Akashi did some pretty nasty stuff along with Aomine, but was really enough to drive him away from his mate? Now that he thought about it, Kuroko _never_ talked about Kise. At all.

“Tetsu…?” Aomine dropped his guard and quickly turned to face the redhead. “You know where he is?”

Kagami shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

Kise growled again. “You will tell me or I’ll rip your throat out!”

Aomine snarled. “Try it.”

“Stop!” Kagami finally said. “I don’t know what happened between you guys and him but he doesn’t have very nice things to say about any of you. I’m not going to tell people he obviously doesn’t like where he doesn’t want to be found.”

“I’m his mate!” Kise countered.

“I can’t guarantee that. You could be lying for all I know.” Kagami concluded.

“He’s telling the truth.” Aomine grumbled as he leaned against the wall between the two of them. He was ready to spring into action if either of them made a move for the other.

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Kuroko would talk about you the most, you know. In fact he sent me here so that I could become part of your pack. He knows you, and even if I did tell you where he was, he would know how to outrun you.”

Kise grumbled while Aomine narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by he wanted you to join my pack?”

“I don’t understand him all that well. All I know is that he knew you would accept me and that maybe I could try to work my way up to higher ranks. So I went after you and you turned out to be… well… _you_.” Kagami said looking sheepishly.

Aomine locked his eyes with Kagami debating on whether he should punch his beautiful face or kiss it. His decision was interrupted by Kise. “So you’re a spy?”

“No!” Kagami countered quickly. “Well yes. But not for any bad reasons! During the raid on Touou, Akashi captured a friend of mine and took him to Rakuzan. This is all just to get him back, if it weren’t for that Seirin would have been long gone from here and we’d be continuing on with our lives. We could care less about your pack politics.”

“Our.” Aomine corrected. “You’re apart of this pack to now.”

“Which is why I’m not with them.” Kagami retorted. “Seirin will always be my family and with or without your help I _will_ get Furihata back. I don’t care if he’s using him as bait or even if he isn’t alive anymore, Furihata is my friend.”

Aomine and Kise looked at each other briefly, sharing a private conversation. “Rakuzan is impenetrable.” Kise pointed out.

“Only by those it doesn’t suspect.”

“No,” Aomine said. “Ever since Midorima’s rebellion, Akashi hasn’t trusted any of us. He keeps us at an even further distance that before. If any of us were to step into his territory without permission, we’d be executed on the spot. Akashi is as paranoid as he his powerful. My help alone would not get you there— _not_ that I’m saying I’ll help you.”

Kagami looked at Kise briefly in hopes that the blonde will give him another answer. Now that the two of them knew his plan, he wouldn’t be able to perform anything useful. His contact with Kuroko will diminish and he’ll have to rely on their abilities alone. He can’t give them a hand anymore. He can only hope that they can get in and out of Rakuzan without being detected. Maybe if it’s just Kuroko, they’ll be able to do it.

“I want Kuroko.” Kise spoke interrupting his thoughts. “If you give me Kuroko I’ll let them slip by me.”

“Kise!” Aomine shouted, “This is Akashi’s ma—”

“That is my one and only price. You give him to me and you can get your little rogue back. Then the lot of you will leave Teiko alone for the rest of your pathetic existences.” Kise said.

“Kuroko isn’t a bribe.” Kagami growled.

Kise shrugged indifferently. “That’s my offer. Also, if you don’t get him to come to me, I’ll just go get him myself and kill every single wolf that gets in my way. I don’t know about you, but I think my offer is very reasonable.”

“You bastard!”

“Don’t make any mistake, Kagamicchi.” Kise taunted. “I am an Alpha, and I will do whatever it takes to keep what is mine safe and by my side. One day Aominecchi will shine his true colours and you’ll learn the meaning of those words.”

Aomine pulled Kagami to his side and out of the reach of the blonde. “That’s enough Kise. Go cool off.”

“I’ll give you three days to decide or I move without you. Do tell Kuroko I’ll be seeing him soon.” With a final wave goodbye, Kise exited the bedroom. As the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house, Kagami crumpled in Aomine’s arms.

“I’m _not_ using Kuroko for this.” Kagami hissed.

Aomine wrapped his arms around his trembling mate and moved him to sit on his lap. He scented the distress away from the redhead and rocked them. Kagami was silent during the comforting as millions of thoughts ran through his mind. Kuroko would agree the moment he heard Kise’s terms, that Kagami knew. He didn’t know if he had enough to try and get Furihata himself before his three days were up. Rakuzan is a day's travel from Touou’s center and he knew that Kise would know of his plans before he made it into Rakuzan’s territory. There would be dozens of wolves waiting for him to get there. This isn’t putting into perspective, Aomine’s willingness to let him go either. Convincing the Alpha would be a challenge in itself.

  
As if sensing his thoughts, Aomine scooped up Kagami and dropped him onto the bed. It wasn’t long before the tan man wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled their bodies together. Kagami couldn’t help but laugh every time his body shuddered and arched at his mate’s touch. Perhaps Kuroko _was_ the only option. He usually was.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I hate school already.  
> Cya Next week guys <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come hug me on tumblr: Kaiikiee


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla, holla holla  
> It's been a while sorry, but hopefully I can get back on schedule!!!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy and leave a comment to tell me how much I suck for not updating! (jkjk but do comment :p)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

This was a man who held himself with a sense of grace. A beautiful man that stopped conversations and turned heads as he walked into a room. Everyone wanted to see him, talk to him, perhaps even touch him. With a small smile or a few words people would fall for his charming manipulation. He could have the world at his fingertips if he wished for it.

He knew his worth, and his effect on those around him. He knew how to use his skills and appearances. Most of all he knew his boundaries—not to go too far. For all games lose their thrill when the maker gets caught in his own tricks.

He was by no means a leader, nor would he lower himself to that of a follower. He always played both sides as to never give himself up and watched the outcome of his involvement shape the world around him. He created this game and he would make sure it _always_ ended the way he envisioned. He had made sure to surround himself by safe people—an alpha who never cared for a large pack and a brother who tried to hide from his own. He was content with them. They were familiar and played along with his game almost perfectly.

It was all good until he noticed the change in his brother. Slight at first, but gradual in its evolution. Soon it was too hard to ignore. In keeping his brother within the inner circle of his game, he had let his potential blossom to overwhelming portions. He no longer had control over the boy and he _needed_ control. The best way to re-obtain this was to push his brother to the outskirts of the coliseum and isolate him from the other players. He was idolized, of course, and if he didn't give his brother his desired attention the boy would become desperate. It was as good a plan as any and it’s outcome was obviously sufficient.

His life had returned to normal once again. His game was as strong as ever.

So it makes him wonder where he had gone wrong. Which turn had come to this conclusion?

These thoughts would always pass through his mind as his body withered under the largeness of the man atop of him. The little gasps of air and moans of pleasure were out of his control and being forced out of him. The only thing he was capable of doing was to cling tightly for dear life and wait until ecstasy came for him in waves of blinding heat.

Strangely, he was alright with this. In these instances and to this man, he found that giving up his control was much more exhilarating than the game itself. This beast of a man brought him to the highest point of life that he never thought had been possible before. At first he had been reluctant, but now he found himself more than willing to give himself over.

His back arched into the heat above him and he bit into the muscled shoulder to hold back his scream. Thick arms wrapped around his lean body as the man found his purchase and finished along next to him.

Lazily, the two bodies collapsed on the bed as the lovers found comfort in each other. The larger of the two grunted and scattered small kisses over his partner’s bruised neck.

“Muro-chin, that bite hurt."

Himuro laughed to himself and licked at the wound. “I'm sorry.”

“No you're not.” Murasakibara claimed dismissively.

Suddenly the purple haired man flipped their bodies so he was resting on his back with his mate laying on top of him.

Himuro hissed slightly. “Atsushi! I told you not to move so much when you knot me. It hurts you know.”

Murasakibara hummed in response and sucked on a patch of skin on his neck. “Muro-chin tastes good.”

“Don't ignore me.” The dark haired male complained but leaned into his touch anyways.

Large hands ran the length of his body before resting on his parted thighs. “Aka-chin found his mate. Mido-chin had him.”

Himuro nodded sleepily in response. “Good for him, I guess.”

“Also, Ki-chin responded. He said Mine-chin would help with the rogues wandering around.” Murasakibara said. “He also said that he met Mine-chin’s mate.”

“I'm tired, Atsushi.” Himuro complained.

“I thought you'd want to know.” The large man said settling in to sleep.

“Why would I care?” Himuro asked; it wasn't like he was friends with Aomine. “Also, don't fall asleep while we're still stuck together! Remember the last time that happened?”

Murasakibara seemed uninterested but claimed his mate’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. “I don't mind being stuck to you for forever.”

Himuro kissed back sweetly and chuckled. “That's cute, but not the right answer.”

“It'll be gone soon,” Murasakibara tried again.

Himuro smiled and kissed his partner. “Thank you.”

“Ki-chin said Mine-chin’s mate knows Kuro-chin.” Murasakibara continued.

Himuro’s eyes widened. “Isn't that Kise’s mate? The one who ran away?”

Murasakibara shook his head. “Kuro-chin didn't run away.

“What? But Akashi said that-”

“Kuro-chin didn't run away.”

Himuro was starting to become concerned. He and Murasakibara got along because he was so uninterested in everything that he had no problem in following Himuro’s whims without complaint. As long as he got something out of return, that consisted of food or sex or sometimes even both, he was content. It wasn't like him to constantly stick to one topic. He'd usually be bored of it by now.

“What's so important about Aomine’s mate anyways?” Himuro asked almost defensively.

“I don't know. It's been bothering me.” He answered.

“Why?”

“Sounds familiar.” The Alpha responded vaguely.

“I'll need more then that Atsushi.”

Murasakibara thought for a second before responding. “I think I met him when I first found Muro-chin.”

“Met him?” Himuro questioned. “The only person you met was… Taiga…”

Murasakibara nodded. “That's his name. Kagami Taiga.”

Himuro sat quietly. “Are you sure? Are you positive that's Aomine’s mate?”

Murasakibara shrugged. In his language that was as good as a yes.

Himuro growled under his breath. Even when he left his brother miles away, he still managed to find his way back to him and throw everything into disorder.

He hadn't realized his nails and lengthen until his Alpha hissed and growled at him warningly as he pierced his skin. Himuro licked at the small wounds apologetically. Murasakibara didn't often get angry, but when he did Himuro knew that it wasn't something he ever wanted to experience again.

“Muro-chin, it's been years now.”

Himuro shook his head at his mate. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Eventually, he'd have to interact with his brother once more and he wasn't sure he could handle that. He only wondered if there was a way that he could kill him without starting a war.

With a gasp, Himuro’s back arched as the taller man pulled out of him and dragged him down into his arms.

“I can't let you do anything Muro-chin.” Murasakibara said sleepily. “Aka-chin wouldn't be happy if I did. After Mido-chin, he isn't very forgiving.”

Himuro pushed himself into his mate’s warmth and nuzzled against his neck. “I won't do anything.”

Thick arms wrapped tightly around him. “Good.”

Himuro listened to the steady beating of the Alpha’s heart beat and let it lull him to sleep. That night, he dreamt of a past he long wished to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hug me on tumblr!: KaiiKiee


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS !!   
> FYI: I did this all on my phone so if that is why formatting looks weird or anything like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

“How is he?” Reo asked as he walked into Akashi’s office. The Alpha didn't seem surprised to see him as he was on high alert. He rarely left the house anymore unless Furihata was with him. It had been a few days since they had returned from Shūtoku and, although it had been a rough few days, the two of them had been trying at least.

  
“Fine.” Akashi mumbled shifting through the paper on top of his desk.

  
“That's not what Hayama says.” Reo murmured under his breath. The moment Furihata had found out that Hayama had been thrown in a cell, he demanded that the wolf be let go. Reluctant at first, Akashi soon agreed and the energetic male returned to his position as Furihata’s protector; much to Akashi’s hesitancy.

  
“Hayama should mind his own business,” Akashi growled annoyingly. “And so should you.”

  
Reo rolled his eyes. “He's your mate Sei-chan. Maybe you should put his feelings into consideration.”

  
“I have been!” Akashi snapped. “This whole damn time I've been putting his feelings ahead of what I think is best. If it were up to me, we would have been mated long before this and the pack would actually have a face to his name! I've been lenient thus far with him. He put himself and _my pack_ in danger with the stunt he pulled. If it had been anyone else…”

  
Reo sighed. “You didn't have to do that to his friends.”

  
Akashi growled and slammed his fists into his desk, causing the wood to creak and cave in where his knuckles had planted. “Why am I always the bad guy? I did what I had to do to protect my pack. If those rogues had been anyone else no one would have questioned my decision.”

  
“I'm not saying you did anything wrong. I'm just saying that maybe you should have done it differently.” Reo explained standing still in his spot. He knew if he were to make any abrupt movements, the Alpha’s instincts would go off and he's attack him. “Furihata did his part. It's your turn to apologize for him.”

  
“I am the Alpha and my word is law. If he can't accept that then that's his problem.” Akashi snarled.

  
Reo shook his head. “He isn't just a pack member Sei-chan. You hurt him—whether it was intentional or not. How can you assume him to respect you if you can't even give him the decency of the same?”

  
Akashi’s groaned in frustration and crumpled the papers resting under his taloned fingers. “You might as well come in Kouki.”

  
Reo looked around surprised to see the tuft of brown hair standing sheepishly in the doorway. His head was cast down and his cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of being caught. “H-hello Reo.” He squeaked.

  
The Beta smiled kindly. “Hello, Kou-chan.”

  
Akashi growled with useless jealousy at their exchange and moved to stand next to his mate. Although he didn't dare touch him. It had been like that since they got back. Akashi would talk to him but never really interact with him. They no longer slept in the same room, barely even brushed fingers, and even though they were in the same house together everyday, they never saw each other. It hurt Furihata as much as it angered him. He knew he deserved it to an extent but he didn't cause all of this on his own.

  
“You should join Hayama and I some time.” Furihata offered with smile, ignoring his Alpha’s previous warning.

  
Reo nodded. “If I can.”

  
Their relationship had been fragile since Furihata returned to Rakuzan. Reo had thought that he convinced Furihata to stay within Rakuzan and when he learned of the brunette’s disappearance, he was more than hurt. He trusted Furihata and he slightly regretted that. He wouldn't have been as forgiving if he didn't know that his Alpha had just as much of a part to play in this. Still, at least he knew where Akashi stood in all of it and that he wouldn't endanger his pack for the sake of his own personal emotions.

  
“Alphas.” Reo said finally before bowing and leaving the two of them in the office.

  
They both listened for the sound of a closing door before either one of them dared to breath. Akashi was the first to move and returned to his desk; picking up papers that had dropped as he went.

  
“So are you going back to ignoring me?” Furihata asked as he watched Akashi straighten out his office.

  
“I'm not ignoring you. I have work to do,” Akashi concluded.

  
“Bullshit.” Furihata stated. “You finished it all yesterday.”

  
Akashi shrugged. “I have more work to do.”

  
“What do I have to do?” Furihata growled with his hands clenched at his sides. His shoulders started to shake with his frustrated laughter. “I apologized for what I did. Running away was wrong and dangerous I know, but you are as much to blame as I am.”

  
Akashi laughed sarcastically, “of course.”

  
“So does this mean nothing to you anymore?” Furihata asked harshly gesturing to the bite mark on his neck. “Is the fact that you took the biggest moment of any wolf’s life and ripped it from me?”

  
“How many times must I apologize for it?” Akashi yelled turning to face him, golden eye glowing. “I have, since that day, never stopped apologizing to you for it. How can you expect me to forgive you if you can't even forgive me? Like you said Kouki, it isn't just one of us in the wrong.”

  
Furihata winced at the claim and lowered his head in shame, he knew that he was being hypocritical. Akashi had tried to apologize for it many times but he never listened. “You're right.” He said quietly. “I'm trying here, I really am. So I'm sorry if you feel like I haven't been and I probably haven't been doing my best so I'll try harder.”

  
Akashi shook his head. “You make it frustratingly hard to be angry at you.”

  
Furihata smiled. “I won't apologize for that.” The brunette walked over to where Akashi was seated and sat on the edge of the table.

  
Akashi grabbed his hand, and squeezed it, before letting go. “Your friends…”

  
Furihata flinched but nodded for Akashi to continue.

  
“… I didn't know that they were your friends at the time. I barely even recognized you during it all. I was angry and scared for your safety as well as my pack’s. I won't apologize for what I did, but I'm sorry about the way I did it and how it made you feel.” Akashi said looking into his mate’s eyes. “If I had known they were your friends, it would have gone differently. For that, I am sorry.”

  
Furihata gave a sad smiled and rubbed his arm awkwardly. “That one is going to take some time. I-I understand… why, but I can't—” he couldn't find the words to say.

  
“I know how it feels to lose a loved one to a person you thought you could trust.” Akashi helped. “It's crushing, the worst kind of betrayal. I won't ever ask you to forgive me for it, because you never will. You _can't_ forgive something like that.”

  
Furihata nodded and looked around awkwardly. “Now what?”

  
“We start over.” Akashi took his hand and gave it a small kiss. “It's nice to meet you.”

  
—

  
Something was wrong. Kagami had hung up abruptly the last and their entire conversation had been rather rushed. He knew that the redhead was being cautious and tried to talk for as little as possible, but yesterday he seemed _off_. Kuroko didn't like it at all.

  
It had been a few days now since Fukuda and Kawahara went missing and Kuroko already assumed the worst. He wouldn't give up on them, but his suspicions were correct then Furihata may be the only reason the two wolves were still alive. It also meant that he was further from reach than originally imagined. They'd need more than just Touou to be able to make any moves. Midorima was forever loyal to Akashi since being spared and Murasakibara had been devoted to him from the beginning, which only left one other. _No_. Kuroko wouldn't go there unless he had absolutely no other option.

  
He needed time to think, to come up with a plan. At the moment he feared that time was his enemy and his mind was its comrade. He was stuck with only a few options left.

  
_Nothing_ about this felt right.

  
Kuroko couldn't help but shiver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hug me on Tumblr: KaiiKiee
> 
> Comment what you think!!! Lots of luv <3


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents that are the products of the original author’s work.

Takao hadn't been able to stay still the last few days. Not that he'd ever really been able to, but it had gotten worse lately. Midorima usually ignored his excitable behaviour and found ways to calm him down, but even he struggled to cease his mate's constant need to move around. He diagnosed Takao with a form of anxiety with an unknown cause. Recently, the Alpha refused to let his mate out of his sight lest something happen in his absence. 

 

“Shin-chan, you can't keep me in bed all day!” Takao grumbled beating his fists against the taller man’s chest. “I  _ need  _ to move.” His legs were just dying to walk, they felt like they were going to twitch right off his body. What he would do for a run right about now. 

 

Midorima rolled his eyes and tugged his stubborn mate back into his arms. “You need rest. You're not sleeping and it's not helping.” Takao had been waking up at random intervals throughout the night and walking around the house. Although he thought Midorima hadn't noticed, he'd always instinctively awake once Takao’s body pulled away from his own. After the experience of having his mate taken from his arms without noticing the act happen, Midorima could no longer sleep unless he had him wrapped tightly and flush against him. 

 

Takao groaned but snuggled into his warmth as his mind raced. “I just can't stop thinking.”

 

“You never can.”

 

“Exactly! So obviously I've just started to think more,” he reasoned. 

 

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Your heart is beating faster than normal, you're sweating even though the air conditioning is on and, once again, you're not sleeping. If the problem was just the vast abyssal of your own mind, I'd knock you out myself.”

 

“Awe!” Takao gushed. “Shin-chan is worried about me.”

 

“Idiot.” Midorima growled his face flushed red. “Of course I worry.”

 

Takao smirked and pulled the blush ridden face down so he could kiss it. He loved their kisses the most. It was always Takao who would initiate it and Midorima would be hesitant at first, barely pushing against very willing lips. After he got comfortable though— _ God, the things Shin-chan could do when he tried— _ it was an experience in itself. Takao didn't mind the wait though, the end result was always worth it. 

 

“Don't think this means you're off the hook.” The green haired man whispered to him. 

 

Takao flung himself back dramatically so that he was sprawled across the bed. “You know Shin-chan, while the thought of you refusing to let me leave your bed is hot, you're making it gradually unappealing.” 

 

He wasn't prepared for the pillow that was shoved into his face. “You're an idiot.”

 

“Duly noted.” Takao said sarcastically before tossing the pillow behind his head and turned so that his body was facing away from the Alpha. 

 

He felt the bed dip as Midorima moved across the bed so that his body was pressed against his back and his arm wrapped around his waist. His chin rested on top of his shoulder and his breath tickled the skin of his neck. 

 

“Don't you have a meeting?” Takao asked with a yawn. His energy had drained but he knew in a few minutes he'd want to be up and moving again. 

 

“I moved it.” Midorima mumbled with exhaustion as well. He had gotten as little sleep as his mate. Although Takao would never complain to him about it, he could feel the deal haired wolf’s hidden anxiety. The fact that he was like this was probably worrying him as well. 

 

“You shouldn't have done that on my account.” Takao grumbled but gave his arm an appreciative squeeze. Midorima knew that after the incident with Rakuzan, Takao tried to stay out of pack politics unless it was absolutely necessary for him to be. He tried not to be a burden and Midorima didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. It was his way of trying to repent. 

 

“You're more important at the moment.” Midorima explained nuzzling his mate's head. 

 

Takao snorted. “Didn't you say the pack always comes first? You're contradicting yourself, Shin-chan.”

 

Midorima pulled his mate tighter against him. “You need me more than the pack does. At least right now,” he explained. “I know they would all agree.”

 

With a smile Takao closed his eyes in the hopes of getting some rest. “Thank you, Shin-chan. I truly do love you.”

 

 

 

 

Kise’s patience was beginning to wear thin. He has given the rogue a three day deadline and although it had yet to end, he was anxious for an answer. The thought of being so close to Kuroko was  _ killing  _ him. He felt like he was going insane. 

 

It had felt like years since they'd last seen each other and he couldn't help but wonder how he had changed. Had he grown taller? Was his hair the same beautiful shade of blue? Kise didn't care what was different about him, he would learn all about the new Kuroko if only he could meet him. However, if this Kuroko didn't want him in his life he'd have to make room for himself because Kise wanted him in his life. 

 

It's an unusual feeling to have a mate. Kuroko made Kise feel  _ whole.  _ Something, that he had was unaware of, had been missing. When Kuroko came along that missing piece slid into its spot and fixed the brokenness he didn't know existed. 

 

His friendship with Aomine is what eventually lead him to meet Kuroko in the first place so he had accepted Kise as his best friend's mate without complaint. Getting through Akashi, however, had been a piece of work itself—but he would have moved mountains to be with Kuroko. 

 

When Kuroko had first left Teiko without saying a word, Kise had spent weeks looking for him. He would have been willing to leave with him if only he had asked. He had hoped that the bluenette would randomly show up and ask him just that. He remembered the day as if it was yesterday. 

 

It had been the day when Akashi decided to split Teiko into five factions and he was named the ruling Alpha of Kaijo. He had been surprised that someone like Nijimura or Haizaki hadn't been chosen before he was. They were both older than him and both had much more fighting experience. The excitement of the situation had overridden his concerns and he rushed home to tell Kuroko. They were going to be the first Alpha pair of Teiko and have a pack all to themselves. The thought of Kaijo with Kuroko was like a dream come true. 

 

Kise waited all night for Kuroko to come him, but he never did. He waited weeks, months before Aomine eventually pulled him out of his hovel of self pity and forced him into his Alpha position. Kasamatsu had taken the role of Alpha for the first few months that Kise was incapacitated. He stood as Kise's representative until the Alpha was able to do his job himself. By the time Teiko had been properly split and Kaijo had come to life, Kise had learned to live with his loss. The questions were left unanswered and the hurt lingered in his heart but he was living with it. He was living without Kuroko. 

 

Now that he knew Kuroko was back to Teiko, he wouldn't let him leave without seeing his face. He would make Kuroko explain to him why he had ran, what was so much more important than him—than them. 

 

Kise would bring his mate back to his side, where he belongs. 

 

_ Kuroko will cooperate with your terms. _

 

Kise looked at the text on his phone with a smile. It was time to get his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!! 
> 
> Come hug me on tumblr: KaiiKiee


End file.
